Laços que nos atam
by Sorah
Summary: Mycroft oferece a John a chance de abdicar da dor de ter visto seu melhor amigo se suicidar. Cortar todos os laços que o ligam à Sherlock, esquecer sua existência, sua amizade. Slash John/Sherlock pós season finalle.
1. Strings

**Eu prometo que essa fic vai até o fim. Afinal, ela já foi inteiramente escrita, só vai depender do interesse as postagens : )**

**Enquanto isso eu me mato pra conseguir espremer "Lie to me" da minha cabeça _ . Sorry people.**

**Nem sei como classificar essa fic. Ela começa meio angst, tem uns traços de comédia, fluffy, enfim.**

**Baseada na ideia do filme "Brilho eterno de uma mente sem lembranças" e com música tema "Strings that tie to you".**

**Hv fn.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1 - Strings**

Dentro do taxi, John olhou o relógio. Eram três da tarde do domingo, e ele era o único médico disponível, então estava sendo chamado às pressas para uma emergência. Apesar do horário, estava relativamente escuro, devido ao acumulo de nuvens anunciando chuva para aquela noite.

O taxi sempre fazia o mesmo caminho. Sempre passava pelas mesmas ruas, parava nos mesmos sinais. Ele já não olhava pela janela, cansado de, por um ano, ver exatamente a mesma paisagem seguidas vezes. Tinha um ar de monotonia e solidão.

Só havia uma rua que ele sempre erguia a cabeça para observar. Uma rua cheia de fantasmas, que ele quase podia ver, quase podia tocar, de tão palpáveis. Uma rua que lhe causava dor na boca do estômago, e um nó se fazia em sua garganta.

Baker Street tinha esse poder sobre John há cerca de um ano, desde que teve de se mudar dali, por não poder pagar sozinho o aluguel.

_Sozinho_.

Ele tentou desviar os olhos ao passar na altura do número 221. Mas não conseguiu. Nunca conseguia. Na verdade, pensou em pedir ao taxista que parasse, mas lembrou da emergência e tirou o pensamento da cabeça.

Na volta, no entanto, lá pelas dez da noite, resolveu tomar coragem e parar.

Já chovia torrencialmente e ele não havia trazido nenhum guarda-chuva. Isso ajudou bastante que as pessoas não achassem tão evidente seu choro. Quieto, intransponível, em frente a uma porta fechada, John deixou algumas lágrimas serem levadas pela chuva, lembrando-se de quantas vezes atravessara aquela porta ao lado _dele_.

Tudo era lembrança, tudo era uma forma de lembrar. Os arranhões na madeira ao lado da fechadura eram um recado de que tal porta já havia sido arrombada algumas porções de vezes, pelos criminosos que Sherlock Holmes depois prendera. E lá dentro, ele tinha certeza, havia uma enxurrada de memórias que seriam capazes de atordoa-lo.

Fechou os punhos, amaldiçoando seu melhor amigo por deixa-lo sem pensar duas vezes. Por se matar sem pensar que deixaria pessoas a sofrer por ele.

"_Nunca se importou com ninguém, nunca se importou comigo, nunca pensou em quem deixaria pra trás"._

Um ano. Um ano e ainda havia um laço em cada uma das coisas daquela rua e na maior parte da cidade, que o ligavam à Sherlock Holmes e por vezes o estrangulava em saudades.

Ele não conseguia romper esse laço.

Afinal, como já dizia o poeta, saudade é nossa alma dizendo pra quem quer voltar.

Estava tão perdido em suas próprias lembranças que não percebeu quando um carro preto parou atrás de si.

Uma mulher saiu de lá, segurando um guarda-chuva enquanto abria a porta de trás.

— John – Anthea chamou.

Ele olhou para trás, limpou o rosto, tentando pensar se era possível diferenciar água de lágrimas, e reconheceu a assistente de Mycroft imediatamente.

E isso foi quase como se Sherlock ainda estivesse vivo. Afinal, o que o outro Holmes poderia querer com ele? Se o motivo de estar constantemente sendo observado por Mycroft era sempre o amigo, por que estaria atrás dele agora?

Sabia que não teria pergunta alguma respondida ali, debaixo de chuva e frio. Então simplesmente entrou no carro e não disse uma única palavra até chegar à uma casa luxuosa numa área privilegiada de Londres.

Um empregado lhe tirou o casaco ensopado e lhe secou rapidamente com uma toalha. Seus sapatos foram trocados, para não molhar o carpete caro da gigantesca sala.

Lá, Mycroft estava sentado, com um jornal aberto e uma xícara de chá numa mesinha ao lado.

— John, por favor, sente-se e tome um chá. Vai lhe aquecer.

John obedeceu. Um chá era justamente o que precisava.

Tirando Sherlock Holmes.

— Por que estou aqui? – ele perguntou.

Mycroft baixou o jornal e tomou mais um gole de seu chá antes de falar qualquer coisa.

— Veio ao meu conhecimento que você ainda está severamente ligado ao meu irmão.

— Está me espionando? – perguntou John, inconformado – _Ainda?_

— Espionagem é uma palavra muito forte.

— Há três anos você se apresentou pra mim como arqui-inimigo de Sherlock Holmes. E _espionagem_ é uma palavra muito forte?

— John, a questão aqui é que desde que Sherlock se foi, você continua estagnado.

— Isso não interessa a você.

— Não, não interessa. Mas eu posso lhe ajudar.

— Ajudar? – John lhe deu uma risada irônica – Você foi um dos principais responsáveis pela morte de Sherlock. Por que se importaria comigo agora?

— Não me importo com você – ele disse, prontamente, mais frio do que John esperava. – Me importo com meu irmão. Sei que errei com ele, como você disse, e ele se importava com você. É uma forma de pedir perdão a ele.

— Ele não se importava comigo – protestou John, esquecendo o chá em suas mãos até que a xícara lhe queimasse uma falange. – Se Sherlock se importasse comigo, não teria me deixado.

Mycroft baixou a cabeça, fazendo silêncio por alguns instantes. Ele sabia das circunstâncias com que Sherlock havia se matado. Sabia o motivo. Mas nunca dissera a ninguém.

— John, Sherlock não se matou por desgosto de si mesmo. Ele não era uma fraude.

— Diz isso a mim? – John mantinha um sorriso irônico de repulsa - Eu _sei_ que Sherlock Holmes não é uma farsa. Eu _acredito_ em Sherlock Holmes. Em sua genialidade. Ninguém mais do que eu.

— Nunca lhe veio a ideia de questionar-se _por que_ então? Preferiu achar que ele ia realmente se matar por um motivo egoísta?

— Eu me perguntei isso durante dias, semanas, meses – a voz de John tremeu e seus olhos ficaram vermelhos imediatamente. – Me perguntei isso diariamente durante muito tempo.

— Mas a dor de tê-lo perdido gerou _raiva_.

— Não importa o motivo – ele afirmou, de cabeça baixa. – Sherlock não tinha que…

— John – Mycroft o interrompeu. – Ele tinha motivos.

John permaneceu encarando Mycroft por alguns segundos, até se convencer que ele não diria mais nada.

— Mycroft – disse John, pausadamente, quase com dificuldade. – Por que estou aqui?

— O governo da Grã-Bretanha está desenvolvendo um método eficaz de recuperação de traumas para soldados retornados da guerra – ele disse. - Vem sendo desenvolvido desde 1942 e agora a fase de testes terminou. É 100% seguro e eficaz.

— Recuperação para soldados? Um tratamento?

— Não envolve nenhuma terapia. É um método rápido, simples e quase indolor.

— E o que eu tenho a ver com isso?

— Apesar do projeto ser absurdamente secreto e envolver bilhões de euros apenas na área de segurança de informação, estou disposto a oferecer o tratamento a você. Afinal, de qualquer forma, você é um soldado com um trauma.

— Não entendi. O que isso vai fazer comigo?

— A ideia do método é remover todas as lembranças relacionadas a um único objeto na mente. Uma vez encontrado a fonte do trauma, a memória é abruptamente interrompida e substituída por outra.

— Um objeto?

— Uma pessoa, no seu caso. Remove-se Sherlock Holmes do seu cérebro, e adeus todos os sentimentos ruins da sua vida.

— Esquecer Sherlock Holmes?

— Mais do que isso. Seu encontro com ele, sua vida com ele. Nada disso terá acontecido. Nada disso terá existido. Nós colocaremos em você uma memória cheia de momentos felizes e um emprego tranquilo num hospital. E então, toda vez que passar em frente a casa que dividiam, ela será tão comum quanto todas as demais.

John ficou assustado com a possibilidade. Seu peito se encheu de um sentimento estranho, incômodo, amargo. Fazer isso com uma pessoa querida parecia, até mesmo para um ateu, uma falta de respeito quanto à sua memória.

— Não posso fazer isso – ele respondeu. – Não posso apagar Sherlock para sempre.

— John, não quer constituir família? Casar-se, ter filhos?

John teve que pensar por alguns segundos antes de responder.

— Claro que quero. Mas o que isso…

— Acha mesmo que sofrendo por Sherlock Holmes vai ser capaz de amar alguma mulher? – interrompeu Mycroft.

— Nós não éramos…

— John – Mycroft o interrompeu novamente, com um sorriso irônico. – Vocês moravam juntos, faziam compras juntos, saíam pra caçar bandidos juntos, comiam juntos, conversavam um com o outro mais do que com qualquer outra pessoa. Eram mais próximos do que a maioria dos casais que conheço. Não estou aqui para insinuar que tinham uma relação com envolvimento físico. Até porque, conhecendo meu irmão, isso não seria plausível. Mas, John, está se enganando ao dizer que não eram um _casal_. Não o tipo de casal que você está acostumado. O tipo de casal que Sherlock formaria. Vocês se amavam. Afinal, caso contrário, porque você estaria até hoje, um ano após sua morte, fazendo terapia e se recusando a se envolver em qualquer tipo de relacionamento amoroso duradouro?

John não soube o que pensar de tudo aquilo. Negara tantas vezes aquela afirmação que as palavras haviam virado um bordão em sua boca. Mas agora tudo fazia muito mais sentido. Não eram o tipo de casal que _ele_ estava acostumado, e o que todos imaginavam, mas Sherlock Holmes e John Watson eram uma única unidade. Duas metades. Duas partes de uma mesma coisa. E apesar de todos os desafetos e os insultos, John amava Sherlock Holmes e sentia sua falta terrivelmente.

— E daí? – perguntou John, após alguns segundos pensando nas palavras – Não muda nada. Sherlock está morto, eu serei capaz, algum dia, de seguir minha vida.

— Não, não será. Não será capaz de esquecer Sherlock e ter outro tipo de envolvimento com uma mulher afora do que já se acostumou com meu irmão. Não é o que você quer, e não é o que você irá querer, enquanto se lembrar do único homem que amou.

John estava se sentindo deveras perturbado pela escolha de palavras de Mycroft. Mas não as rejeitou.

— Não posso – ele afirmou. – Não posso esquecer Sherlock. Todos acham que ele foi uma fraude, todos acham que ele mentiu sobre Moriarty. Eu sou um dos únicos que ainda sabe quem Sherlock Holmes foi. Se minha memória sobre ele se for, ele irá virar uma mentira.

— Se importar não é uma vantagem, John. O sentimento é uma desvantagem perigosa.

John podia citar incontáveis memórias que aquela frase trazia à sua memória. Mas se limitou a baixar a cabeça, deixando-as ir e vir conforme queriam.

— Não sou como vocês. Não sou um Holmes. Não sou capaz de simplesmente me desligar.

— Então deixe-me fazer isso por você.

John desviou os olhos. Sentia-se culpado simplesmente por considerar a ideia.

— Não posso. Não quero.

— Sherlock Holmes nunca irá voltar e você continuará estagnado, sofrendo. Que tipo de vida é essa, John? E não é como se você pudesse se arrepender. Não irá se lembrar que quis esquecer alguém. Nada disso estará na sua memória. Eu nunca terei existido para você também.

— E não é reversível – disse John, numa afirmação.

— Em teoria é. Mais doloroso e tudo mais, mas em teoria dá pra ser feito. A questão é: se você não souber que perdeu alguém de sua memória, se sequer saberá quem eu sou, ou mesmo que tal procedimento é possível, na prática, é irreversível.

John se levantou, perturbado com aquelas palavras. Sentiu uma fisgada na perna, no mesmo lugar que, três anos antes, ele sentia com frequência. Há alguns meses, a dor começara a voltar, lentamente, e agora tornava-se quase frequente. As coisas começavam a ser exatamente como antes de Sherlock: morando sozinho numa pensão, sustentando-se muito mal, tendo pesadelos sobre a perda de pessoas queridas. Agora, no entanto, só havia uma pessoa morrendo em seus sonhos, noite após noite.

Respirou fundo, deixou a xícara sobre a mesa e deu as costas à Mycroft.

— Pense a respeito, John. Pense bem. Baker Street não precisa lhe causar dor.

* * *

_John não se lembrava como havia chegado até ali, mas sabia que estava num taxi, olhando pela janela, tentando reconhecer a paisagem. Sabia, também, que ia em direção ao Hospital St. Bartholomeu._

_"Algo ruim vai acontecer lá."_

_Um pânico crescente começou a fazer seu estômago se revirar. Sua ânsia em fugir daquilo que ia acontecer lhe fez abrir a porta do taxi e saltar no chão._

_Começou a correr então, na direção contrária. Seus passos, no entanto, estavam lentos, e muitas vezes pareciam estar, na verdade, levando-o para trás._

_Caiu. Caiu e começou a ser arrastado de volta ao Hospital._

_"Algo muito ruim"._

_Medo. Seu pavor lhe subia à garganta e o impedia de gritar._

_Fechou os olhos. Sabia que estava lá, sabia que podia assistir de camarote quando acontecesse. Mas não quis._

_Ouviu simplesmente o baque seco de um corpo espatifando-se no chão._

_Abriu os olhos. Estava sentado na calçada em frente o apartamento._

_"Talvez ele não…"_

_Levantou-se e abriu a porta. Subiu as escadas correndo. Estava tudo quieto. Desejou ouvir o som do violino, mas não havia som algum. Não havia barulho algum. O mundo havia se calado pois, no chão da sala, estava um corpo com a cabeça amassada de um lado, alagando o lugar de sangue._

_Começou a correr para fora. Para longe daquele lugar._

_E então uma série de cenários foram aparecendo conforme corria. A casa de Irene Adler. A faculdade de "Um estudo em rosa". As ruas do distrito chinês. Passou até pela piscina onde Moriarty se apresentara. O laboratório do Hospital. O necrotério. Porta atrás de porta, todas as memórias, e em todas elas, um Sherlock com a cabeça amassada repousava inerte. Até que finalmente chegou ao telhado do Hospital._

_Lá, John deteve-se ao ver Sherlock parado na borda, perigosamente propenso a cair._

—_Sherlock! – ele gritou._

_Então o detetive virou-se. Sua cabeça sangrava, amassada, o rosto parcialmente deformado. Pálido, morto._

_Ele já está morto._

_Não tem como voltar atrás. Não tem como ajuda-lo._

_E assim, com John imóvel, aquele Sherlock deixou seu corpo cair até algum lugar da cabeça de John, de onde jamais sairia._

* * *

John acordou suando e com o coração batendo tão rápido que conseguia ouvir uma veia pulsando em sua cabeça. Havia lágrimas em seus olhos e um vazio no estômago.

Aquilo ia acabar matando-o. Aquelas lembranças iam leva-lo à loucura.

Então John se levantou, pegou um papel, uma caneta. Riscou a mão para fazê-la pegar e então começou a escrever, sem pensar muito, sem parar um segundo.

Quando terminou, fechou a carta, selou-a, se vestiu e saiu de casa. Já era quase seis da manhã, mas dava tempo de passar em Baker Street antes de ir para a clínica. Lá, ele deixou a carta com a senhora Hudson, pedindo que guardasse e que só entregasse a ele mesmo, se um dia aparecesse naquela casa novamente.

Num intervalo entre um paciente e outro, John ainda mudou a URL de seu blog. Agora, para chegar a ele, deveria digitar _sherlockisnotdead._

Naquela tarde, ele foi conversar com Mycroft de novo.

E no dia seguinte, os laços que o ligavam à Sherlock Holmes, que o sufocavam e amarguravam, haviam se partido.


	2. I don't know who you are

**Obrigada pelos reviews, people! Vocês vão ver, nesse cap, a tal carta do John para ele mesmo : )**

* * *

**Cap. II - I don't know who you are**

Dr. John Watson havia acabado de liberar uma paciente de sua internação, após dar-lhe uma última injeção, quando o celular vibrou em seu bolso. Ele retirou as luvas, lavou as mãos e pegou o aparelho.

A mensagem na tela, vinda de Mary Morstan, dizia o seguinte:

_"Positivo"_

John sentiu as pernas balançarem. Segurou-se no batente da porta para não cair. Então começou a andar rapidamente pelo hospital, sorrindo feito um idiota, até entrar na sala de descanso de funcionários, erguer o aparelho numa mão e bradar:

—Positivo!

Os médicos ali presentes, e também as enfermeiras, começaram a comemorar, parabenizando-o, apertando-lhe a mão, sorrindo e dizendo coisas como "quem diria, heim!?".

John ainda precisaria se acostumar com a ideia. O pensamento era estranho, mas ia ser pai.

Precisava encontrar Mary o mais rápido possível. Abraça-la, dizer-lhe o quão feliz estava. Começar a pensar no quarto do bebê, pensar em nomes, comprar roupinhas.

Era o homem mais feliz do mundo!

Mais à noite, após o plantão, ele ainda passou num super mercado, para comprar champagne. Em dúvida sobre qual escolher, passou alguns minutos olhando a prateleira. Pensou em pedir ajuda. E enquanto decidia, sentiu o celular vibrando novamente.

Pensando ser Mary cobrando-o pelo atraso, entre tirá-lo do bolso e olhar o visor, ele já tinha formulado um texto inteiro para desculpar-se pela demora. Mas não foi necessário, já que a mensagem não era de Mary.

"_Olhe para a esquerda."_

_-SH_

John assustou-se e imediatamente olhou, sem encontrar nada que lhe chamasse atenção. A ideia de estar sendo perseguido por um estranho o aterrorizou. Ficou girando no próprio eixo até perceber um homem de sobretudo no final do corredor. Ele o encarava com os olhos caídos, triste, abatido. Mas não o conhecia. Então não tinha como ser com ele.

Olhou de novo o visor do celular. "SH". Não fazia ideia de quem poderia ser.

Voltou a buscar nas prateleiras um champagne ideal, mas não pensou muito mais no assunto e acabou colocando qualquer um no carrinho.

Passou na sessão infantil, sem conseguir deixar de se interromper e ficar olhando para as pequenas mamadeiras e fraldas ali. Sentia-se bobo com a ideia de ser pai.

O celular, em seu bolso, no entanto, voltou a interrompê-lo.

_"Não estou morto."_

_-SH_

Que tipo de brincadeira era essa? Quem raios estaria lhe mandando uma mensagem daquelas?

"_Que bom pra você! Mas não sei quem você é, então cheque o número de novo, está enganado."_

_-JW_

E assim, John saiu do supermercado, tendo comprado apenas metade das coisas que planejara, devido à interrupção pelas mensagens.

Quando chegou em casa, Mary lhe aguardava com um jantar pronto, mesa feita, o que era raro, já que na maioria das vezes ele precisava ficar no Hospital até tarde. Ele a abraçou forte, a beijou. Não se continha de felicidade.

— Comprei champagne – ele avisou. – Vamos comemorar.

Eles sentaram-se a mesa, um do lado do outro, e por horas, conversaram sobre como fariam o quarto da criança. O jantar já havia finalizado há muito tempo quando chegaram no assunto de nomes.

— Se for uma menina, quero chama-la de Cecil – avisou Mary.

Cecil Forrester era a dona da casa onde Mary fora governanta, e também sua melhor amiga. Era uma homenagem à altura.

— Muito bem. Se for menino, vamos chama-lo de Hamish.

Mary sorriu e o abraçou.

— Hamish Júnior – e riu. – Hamish Watson Morstan ou Cecil Watson Morstan. Gosto de ambos.

— Quem sabe não temos a chance de dar ambos os nomes?

Mary tocou o ventre liso, ainda impossível de se dizer que carregava uma criança.

— Gêmeos, você diz?

— Quem sabe.

— Se forem duas meninas ou dois meninos, que faremos?

— Molly e Sherlock. São dois nomes que gosto bastante.

— Sherlock? – estranhou Mary. – Que nome estranho. Não é muito comum.

— Nem sei como fui pensar nisso. Mas é um nome que me agrada.

Mary sorriu e se aconchegou nos braços dele, dando o assunto por encerrado.

— Estou tão feliz que seria capaz de preparar um banho de sais pra nós dois, agora mesmo.

John olhou nos belos olhos azuis dela.

— Eu adoraria essa ideia.

Animada, ela se levantou rapidamente e partiu para o banheiro, pedindo que esperasse. Ele então aguardou, pensando ainda na criança. A ideia não saía de sua cabeça.

E foi novamente interrompido pelo vibrar de seu celular.

"_Você sabe quem eu sou"_

_-SH_

Irritado com as mensagens, John respondeu prontamente:

_"Não, não sei, pare de me incomodar"_

_-JW_

Não demorou nem um minuto completo para que viesse a resposta.

_"Por que saiu de 221B Baker Street?"_

_-SH_

"_Eu nunca morei nessa rua."_

_-JW_

John estava quase irritado com a insistência. Como a próxima mensagem demorou um pouco mais pra chegar, ele pensara que havia finalmente convencido o misterioso "SH" sobre seu engano.

Foi aí que o celular apitou novamente.

"Dr. _John Hamish Watson, não seja estúpido. Sou eu, Sherlock Holmes. E obrigado, você acaba de me fazer revelar meu nome numa linha rastreada."_

_-SH_

John ficou vários minutos olhando pra tela do celular. Perdeu a conta de quantas vezes releu a mensagem. Estava assustado. O estranho sabia seu nome completo. Sabia que era um médico. E mencionou uma linha rastreada.

_"Eu não sei quem é você. Não conheço nenhum Sherlock Holmes. Como sabe meu nome?"_

_-JW_

A mensagem de resposta nunca chegou. Não, pelo menos, antes de Mary lhe chamar para o banho juntos. Então durante aquele tempo ele tirou aquilo da cabeça. O nome "Sherlock" certamente estava em algum lugar de sua mente, mas não se lembrava onde. Gostava do nome, mas não fazia ideia de onde o tinha tirado. Então esqueceu e não voltou a buscar o celular até o dia seguinte, quando este tocou para despertá-lo. Já havia quatro mensagens não lidas no visor.

"_John, deixe de besteira e venha para 221B Baker Street"_

_-SH_

_"Amanhã, 20:00hrs"_

_-SH_

_"Não fale com ninguém sobre isso"_

_-SH_

_"Vou te explicar tudo, prometo."_

_-SH_

Aquilo fazia cada vez menos sentido. A ideia de confiar num completo estranho que lhe mandava mensagens era absurda, então ele não levou em consideração passar no tal endereço. Simplesmente ignorou e foi para o trabalho como de costume.

Na volta, no entanto, como sempre, passou pela tal rua. Era o caminho do taxi, não tinha como evitar. Passava por lá todos os dias, na ida e na volta, mas nunca se interessara pelo lugar em especial.

Havia algo lhe dizendo para confiar. Algo dizendo que podia acreditar naquele estranho e suas mensagens. E sua curiosidade era absurda.

Então pediu para o taxista parar em frente a casa. Não havia ninguém em frente e não parecia dar sinais de ter moradores no referido apartamento.

— Após tanto tempo? – perguntou o taxista.

— Como? – estranhou John. – Como assim, tanto tempo?

— Faz tempo que não para aqui – ele explicou. – São 10 euros.

John pagou, instintivamente, mas ainda ficou com a frase na cabeça.

— Eu nunca parei aqui – ele alegou, descendo do carro.

— Deve ter sido outro então – disse o taxista, antes de dar a partida.

John parou em frente a calçada, olhando para o número na porta. 221B. Aquilo era familiar, mas não o suficiente para que se importasse. Então se limitou a se aproximar e bater.

Em alguns segundos, a porta foi aberta. Uma senhora loira, vestida com um suéter rosa e uma saia roxa puída o atendeu.

— Oh, querido. – e o abraçou forte – Sherlock está lá em cima, venha, venha.

Assustado com a forma como foi recebido pela estranha, John entrou. Perdido no local, subiu uma escadaria, que acabava numa porta aberta com uma sala bastante desarrumada, cheia de papéis, livros, um esqueleto completo – claramente verdadeiro – sobre um sofá e um cheiro de formol que o incomodou imediatamente. Além de um homem. E este homem estava parado, de frente para ele, com os olhos abatidos, encarando-o como se o conhecesse há milênios.

O mesmo homem que vira no supermercado.

— Você?

— Você parece menos surpreso do que eu imaginei – admitiu o homem, com os braços inquietos.

— Isso é algum tipo de sequestro? – perguntou John.

O homem franziu o cenho.

— Claro que não.

— Então o que estou fazendo aqui?

O homem retraiu a face, confuso.

— John, sou eu, Sherlock Holmes.

— Eu não conheço nenhum Sherlock Holmes - alegou. – Quantas vezes precisarei lhe dizer isso?

— John, eu sobrevivi. Sou eu. O mesmo.

— Eu nunca conheci _nenhum_ Sherlock Holmes. Desculpe, está enganado.

— Não! – ele segurou John com os dois braços, chacoalhando-o – John Hamish Watson!

— Sim… - balbuciou John tentando falar enquanto era balançado.

— Irmão de Harry Watson.

— Sim…

— Ex-médico do exército, atual médico em Barts.

— Sim…

— Ferido no ombro esquerdo em batalha, costumava mancar de uma perna, como reflexo de um trauma.

— Sim…

— Melhor e único amigo de Sherlock Holmes!

— Não!

Sherlock o soltou. Arfava.

— Como raios sabe tudo isso sobre mim!? – exaltou-se John.

— Porque você é meu amigo!

Sherlock, na verdade, podia ler a maior parte daquelas informações agora mesmo em John, e saberia quase tudo aquilo simplesmente por olhar pra ele, não necessariamente conhecendo-o. Mas não era o caso. Sabia quem aquele homem era. Não estava ficando louco.

— Nós prendemos pessoas juntos. Investigamos crimes juntos! – disse Sherlock.

— Investigamos crimes? Meu senhor, está muito enganado! Eu nunca me envolvi com a polícia.

Irritado, Sherlock deu-lhe as costas e caminhou até a mesa onde seu notebook estava aberto. Digitou o endereço do blog de Watson e aguardou. Então apontou a tela, triunfante.

— O que meu blog pessoal tem a ver com isso? – perguntou John.

Sherlock olhou para a tela. O blog, bastante diferente do que se lembrava, não continha absolutamente nada das histórias que o companheiro um dia escrevera. Pelo contrário. Havia várias menções a Mary Morstan, e a nota mais recente dizia que estava muito feliz por saber que seria pai.

— Você é casado? – perguntou Sherlock, já mais interessado naquelas novas informações do que no desespero inicial de se provar certo.

— Claro que sou casado.

— Há quanto tempo?

— Sete meses.

— Eu morri há apenas três anos – murmurou Sherlock.

— Você o quê? – assustou-se John.

— E vai ser pai – a voz de Sherlock quase morreu em sua garganta. Então ele voltou-se ao loiro, ainda assustado, e o abraçou. – Parabéns, senhor John Watson. E perdão.

— Perdão? – atônito com o abraço, John pouco soube o que dizer.

— Apesar de que… deveria me agradecer. – disse Sherlock.

— Por que raios eu teria que lhe agradecer?

— Eu me matei para que você não morresse. E em três anos sem mim, você apagou toda lembrança que havia de nós e com isso se casou e agora será pai.

— O senhor é completamente maluco.

Sherlock sorriu. Desviou os olhos. Estavam ainda mais abatidos.

— Desculpe por tudo isso. Pode ir. Meus cumprimentos à senhora Watson.

John ainda ficou parado no mesmo lugar por alguns segundos. O homem estava de costas para ele, em silêncio, de cabeça baixa. Podia apostar que ouviu um fungar de início de choro. Foi quando deu às costas e saiu do apartamento 221B, em Baker Street, para voltar à normalidade de sua vida. Ele nem ouviu quando a Senhora Hudson lhe chamou para pedir se queria agora a carta que deixara com ela, dois anos antes.

Sherlock ficara sozinho no apartamento, focado em pensar em causas psicológicas para o total esquecimento de John a seu respeito. _Querer_ esquecer alguém era bastante plausível. _Conseguir_ era outra coisa. E o nível do esquecimento de John era absurdo. Era como se nunca tivesse sequer passado por sua vida. Como se tudo tivesse sido só um devaneio de sua cabeça. Mas John Watson era real. O que viveu com ele era real. E voltara por isso. Voltara para casa, ainda que soubesse estar sendo constantemente observado pelos capangas de Moriarty, voltara, porque precisava garantir que seu melhor e único amigo estava bem. E porque ele merecia saber a verdade.

A senhora Hudson estava na porta há mais tempo do que Sherlock se dera conta de sua presença. Ela o observava com pena.

— Vai ficar com apartamento novamente, Sherlock querido?

— Sim – ele respondeu somente.

— Vai precisar do quarto do andar de cima?

— Não. John não morará mais aqui.

— Oh querido, sinto muito –s_entir não é uma vantagem.-_ Vocês brigaram? Também, você enganou todos nós, se fazendo de morto e tudo mais.

Sherlock meramente ignorou. Ainda tinha os pensamentos absortos em como John podia ter lhe apagado tão completamente da cabeça.

— Se encontrar o doutor John novamente, entregue esta carta a ele – ela entrou-lhe o papel. – Ele saiu tão rápido que nem deu tempo de dizer nada. Mas ele havia me pedido que lhe devolvesse esta carta na próxima vez que viesse a este apartamento.

Sherlock pegou o papel mecanicamente, mas pouco se importou com ele. Só deu a devia atenção quando reparou que a carta era endereçada ao próprio John Watson.

— Não leia, sim? – pediu a senhora Hudson – John foi enfático quanto a não mostrar a ninguém. Mas vocês são amigos, então deve estar tudo bem. – e deixou a sala.

Sherlock abriu a carta tão logo a mulher se foi.

_John Watson,_

_Se você tem essa carta nas mãos é porque, apesar de ter apagado todas as lembranças que tinha a respeito da pessoa mais especial da sua vida, e ter colocado no lugar outras coisas, essa substituição não lhe foi suficiente, e um vazio ainda restou._

_A verdade é que houve alguém, de nome Sherlock Holmes, que mudou seu modo de pensar, lhe ensinou mais do que pensou ser capaz de aprender e te mostrou um mundo onde assassinatos eram uma boa notícia._

_Esta pessoa, Sherlock Holmes, foi seu melhor amigo, e vocês dividiram este apartamento há muito tempo. Ele era um detetive. O melhor de todos. Tão bom que a polícia o consultava. E você o ajudava, o apoiava. Vocês prenderam muitos criminosos juntos. Foi a melhor época da sua vida. E apesar das brigas e dos insultos, vocês eram uma só pessoa, e todos sabiam disso._

_Você o amava. Não sabia, mas amava. Precisou que todos lhe dissessem isso, pois todos sabiam, menos você. Relute o quanto quiser, mas uma hora irá aceitar: você amava Sherlock Holmes. E quando ele morreu, você precisou recorrer a Mycroft Holmes para apaga-lo de sua cabeça. Você é fraco, patético, e desonrou a memória do seu melhor amigo._

_Você é estúpido, mas não se preocupe. A maioria das pessoas é._

_John Watson_

_Mycroft._

Mycroft havia dado um jeito de apagar a memória de John a seu respeito.

Sherlock levantou-se imediatamente. Pegou seu casaco, seu cachecol e partiu. Ia ter uma longa conversa com seu irmão.

* * *

**The Ice Man will now talk to The Virgin.**

**Btw, people, eu sou melhor com originais (I hope). Publiquei um livro pela Novo Século recentemente. Se alguém tiver interesse em saber mais, tem link pro site no meu perfil : )**


	3. Desvantagem inevitável

**Capítulo 3 - Desvantagem inevitável.**

Mycroft era o tipo de pessoa que previa toda espécie de riscos à sua vida. O tipo de pessoa que esperava encontrar um assassino em cada cômodo que entrava. Se um dia isso acontecesse, no entanto, talvez tivesse se surpreendido menos do que quando entrou em seu quarto e se deparou com Sherlock Holmes, sentado em sua poltrona e o encarando com um olhar que poderia mata-lo de formas ainda mais dolorosas do que qualquer assassino.

— O que fez com a cabeça de John? – perguntou, tão logo o irmão entrara.

— Boa noite para você também, Sherlock. Também senti sua falta.

— Você sabia que eu estava vivo.

Mycroft fechou a porta, para evitar que os empregados da casa percebessem a presença do suposto falso-gênio morto.

— Ainda assim, foram três anos e eu não achei que fosse voltar.

— Sabia onde eu estava – alegou Sherlock. – Poderia ter me procurado a qualquer momento.

— Um homem da minha posição não conversa com os mortos sem passar despercebido – ele sorriu disfarçadamente – Eu lhe perguntaria por que voltou, mas acho que a questão é bem óbvia.

— Sim, o que nos leva de volta à primeira pergunta: O que fez com a cabeça de John?

— Eu o ajudei, deveria me agradecer.

— O que fez? – insistiu Sherlock, pausadamente e entre os dentes.

— Apaguei tudo aquilo que o estagnava num mesmo ponto: você.

— Como fez isso?

— Isso, meu querido irmão, é algo que o Estado não me permite dizer. A menos que queira passar pelo processo depois.

— Uma forma de apagar completamente a memória de alguém com relação a algo – disse Sherlock. – Sério, Mycroft? Chegou a esse ponto?

— A questão aqui, Sherlock, é que John _escolheu_ passar por isso – disse, desviando do assunto. – Eu dei a ele a escolha, não o forcei a nada. John _quis_ te esquecer.

— John achava que eu estava morto. _Você_ não.

— Como eu disse, achei que nunca ia voltar. Que tinha se livrado desses sentimentos que acabou adquirindo e ia seguir vida nova em… onde você estava mesmo?

— Florença.

— Pois bem. Achei que jamais retornaria. E eu não podia deixar o melhor amigo de meu irmão fazer uma besteira por uma mentira.

— John jamais se mataria.

— Ele já estava se matando. De seu jeito. Lentamente. Parado num mesmo ponto. Sabe onde nós fomos busca-lo para trazê-lo pra cá?

Sherlock podia imaginar perfeitamente.

—Ele estava parado, em frente a porta, chorando. Um ano depois, Sherlock. Um ano inteiro depois. E com a deleção da sua existência, em uma semana ele começou a namorar sua atual esposa, além de ter prosseguido com a carreira médica no Barts.

— Você contou a ele uma mentira. Enfiou mentiras na cabeça dele. Não tinha esse direito.

— A mentira era boa.

— Ainda era uma mentira.

— Melhor que a verdade. Aliás, a verdade também era ume mentira, não? Afinal, ele sofria sua morte. E você não morreu. Você também negou a verdade a ele, Sherlock.

Mycroft assumira um tom de pena ao ver que Sherlock começara a se entristecer com aquelas palavras. Claro que se preocupava com o irmão. Claro que tudo que fizera fora pensando em seu bem, em uma desculpa pelo mal que causara.

— Ele está feliz, Sherlock. Mais do que nunca. Deixe-o em paz. Saberá perceber que esse sentimento que acabou nutrindo por ele irá se satisfazer com a felicidade verdadeira de John.

Sherlock baixou a cabeça, respirando fundo. Ficou em silêncio.

— Do que ele se lembra? – perguntou finalmente.

— Que levou um tiro e entrou em coma. Depois ficou se recuperando por seis meses e nesse tempo passou por alguns tratamentos psicológicos.

— O que raios disse pra irmã dele, para Lestrade, para a senhora Hudson…

— Disse à irmã que o trauma da sua perda estava sendo mais duro que o esperado, e que portanto ela não devia mencionar seu nome em hipótese alguma. Pedi a Lestrade que nunca mais o procurasse, pelo mesmo motivo. E nada falei com a senhora Hudson, pois para que ele entrasse em contato com ela, teria que ir até 221B Baker Street, coisa que ele não teria motivo algum para fazer, sem saber que já morou lá. Fizemos algumas alterações nas contas de internet dele para que absolutamente nenhuma busca que fizesse resultasse em notícias relacionadas ao seu nome.

— E o blog dele? O que fez?

— Ele mesmo mudou o endereço. E fez outro, depois do tratamento, com o mesmo endereço do antigo.

— Se esforçou muito para que ele me esquecesse, não acha?

— Sherlock, se John achasse que conseguiria continuar vivendo como estava, não teria abdicado da sua lembrança.

— É reversível?

— Em teoria.

— Como assim, em teoria?

— Ele precisa querer. Ideia alguma é enfiada à força na cabeça de alguém. É preciso deixar.

— Então é reversível.

— Como eu disse, em teoria. Você teria que convencê-lo de que você realmente foi amigo dele, que tudo que diz é verdade. Imagine que alguém te encontra na rua e te diz ter sido seu companheiro há três anos, antes de se jogar de um prédio pra te salvar. Você acompanharia esse estranho pra que lhe enfiassem agulhas no cérebro?

— Agulhas?

— Acho que você não precisava saber disso.

Sherlock se levantou. Foi até a janela.

— Ele merece a verdade.

— Não. Ele merece ser feliz.

Sherlock bateu na madeira da janela.

— Ele não vai deixar de ser feliz se souber que estou vivo!

— Não espero que você entenda esse tipo de coisa, Sherlock, mas honestamente, se John recuperar sua memória, criará um enorme sentimento de culpa, aversão, fora o parafuso que seu cérebro vai virar quanto à esposa.

— Como assim quanto à esposa?

— Se ela não estivesse grávida, eu daria um mês e meio até o divórcio. Até que ele decidisse voltar a morar com você. Mas como tem um bebê a caminho, eu diria que ele passaria alguns anos arrependido e triste, por não poder mais te acompanhar em suas aventuras, por ter alguém que depende dele, que ama e tem responsabilidade de proteger. E que essa pessoa já não é mais você.

Sherlock nada disse. Não tinha nada pra responder.

— Você tem três opções, Sherlock – após perceber que o irmão nada diria, Mycroft continuou. – Pode ir embora, sumir de Londres, refazer sua carreira em outro canto. Pode recomeçar aqui. Com ele.

— Isso não faz sentido, ele jamais deixaria a esposa grávida pra se arriscar.

— É só isso que você quer dele?

Sherlock encarou Mycroft levemente confuso.

— O que quer dizer?

— O que você quer com John… é seguir caçando bandidos? Ou a amizade dele basta?

— Mas ele não se lembra…

— Crie novas memórias – aconselhou Mycroft. – Novas, indolores, boas. Algo que ele não precise apagar caso você morra.

Sherlock ficou em silêncio alguns segundos, raciocinando sobre aquilo.

— Qual é a terceira opção?

— Passe pelo processo e esqueça que um dia conheceu John Watson.

O detetive deu uma risada irônica.

— Ninguém vai encostar uma agulha no meu cérebro.

Sherlock sabia que o taxi de John passava por Baker Street todos os dias, levando-o para o trabalho. Isso significava que todos os dias, Sherlock veria um taxi passando em frente o apartamento, sem nunca sequer imaginar que o homem no passageiro havia sido a única pessoa com quem um dia se importara. Por quem um dia morrera e matara. Ele nunca imaginaria, porque não se lembraria, não saberia quem ele era. Iria perder para sempre John Watson de suas memórias, e por mais indolor e simples que parecesse, e por mais que agora tivesse um enorme pedaço de si faltando por saber que John não sabia quem ele era, a terceira opção oferecida por Mycroft era tão absurda quanto pôneis voadores.

— Você não saberia – disse Mycroft. – Seria totalmente livre desses sentimentos.

— Pare – mandou Sherlock. – A ideia de esquecer John me dá náuseas.

Sherlock abriu a janela. Claramente, era por ali que tinha entrado.

— Pegou gosto por alturas? Estamos no terceiro andar – disse Mycroft.

Sherlock não respondeu. Colocou os dois pés pro lado de fora, segurando-se na lateral da janela.

— Sherlock – chamou Mycroft, de cabeça baixa. – Se importar não é uma vantagem. Amor é uma desvantagem perigosa.

— É uma desvantagem inevitável – disse Sherlock, antes de saltar.

Mycroft se pegou imaginando em que ponto da viagem de Sherlock ele havia se dado conta que não era, como pensava, tão invulnerável a sentimentos. Que precisava de John ao seu lado. Em que momento ele jogou o orgulho pro alto e aceitou. Não podia ser há pouco tempo, já que agora aquela ideia estava tão intrínseca em sua cabeça que já nem lhe causava constrangimento. Fato era que Mycroft sempre esperou pelo momento em que isso aconteceria, e ficava apenas imaginando _por quem._ Irene Adler teria sido o primeiro nome em sua mente.

Sherlock havia se distanciado de todos que lhe interessavam, para evitar distrações. Se ele considerasse John uma distração no começo, jamais teria morado com ele. Irene era certamente uma distração. Mas John nunca passara por esse estágio. John nunca fora uma distração. Ele tornava a cabeça do irmão mais novo tão afiada quanto podia ser. E nesse quesito, John era alvo da adoração de Sherlock, não como uma distração, mas como uma necessidade.

Talvez, Mycroft imaginou, Sherlock percebera que precisava de John justamente agora que deixara de existir para o médico. E essa percepção lhe veio como uma epifania tão forte que o sentimento de ter sido apagado criou o mais forte motivador.

Sherlock Holmes amava John Watson.


	4. a'mor

**A fic começou angst, tá virando fluffy e logo fica angst de novo.**

* * *

Um grito de horror.

Lestrade deu um passo pra trás, tropeçou numa lixeira e caiu. No chão, começou a se arrastar até uma parede, onde encontrou apoio para se levantar e forçar o corpo contra ela, como se quisesse fugir.

— Você está morto!

Sherlock piscou, entediado.

— Esta afirmação é claramente falsa.

— Eu fui no seu enterro!

Sherlock quase ignorou a fala. Demorou-se olhando a casa de Lestrade, onde nunca havia estado.

— Sinto muito pela sua esposa.

Lestrade engoliu seco. Seus braços pararam de tremer e ele finalmente conseguiu abandonar o susto.

— Prove que é você mesmo.

— Retratos dela – Sherlock ergueu uma foto sobre a cômoda. – Mas sem decoração feminina. O chão está riscado ao redor dos móveis, mostrando que eles foram arrastados recentemente, pois os sulcos ainda estão novos. Há dois círculos ao lado da cama de solteiro, distantes exatamente o que se esperaria do tamanho de uma cama de casados, o que prova que a antiga cama foi substituída pela atual. Você não se incomodaria em comprar uma cama menor se a outra não tivesse sido levada embora. Somado ao fato de que ainda mantém o porta-retratos, ela pediu o divórcio há… seis meses.

— Seu bastardo, como raios está vivo!?

Sherlock sorriu.

— Nunca foi minha intenção morrer.

— E quanto à Moriarty? E toda aquela história?

— Foi necessário. Moriarty tinha atiradores com você, John e a senhora Hudson na mira, e a condição para deixa-los vivos era que eu saltasse.

— Então você não é uma fraude?

— Dentre todas as pessoas que desconfiariam de mim, Lestrade, você seria o último que teria motivos para tal.

Lestrade sorriu. Então esboçou abraçar Sherlock, mas se conteve, ao lembrar-se da aversão a contato humano que o detetive possuía.

— Três anos, Sherlock! John já te viu?

— É sobre John que quero falar.

— Venha, sentemos na sala. E então você poderá me contar tudo.

Eles sentaram-se um de frente para o outro. Sherlock mal conseguindo ignorar o triunfante sorriso no rosto do investigador. As olheiras e a quantidade de papeis da Scotland Yard que havia pela casa deixavam claro que ele não tinha se virado muito bem nos últimos casos, e o leve tremor na mão direita demonstrava a inconsciente vontade de mostrar tudo para o detetive e ver se conseguia sair de todos os casos em que estava estancado. Sherlock, aliás, sorriu com a possibilidade. Uma maratona de todos os problemas insolucionáveis para Lestrade iria certamente lhe fazer bem após tanto tempo. Mas começou a falar antes que o inspetor pudesse começar a descarregar enigmas que ocupariam sua cabeça.

— Lestrade, preciso da sua ajuda – ele disse, sério, com as mãos juntas à frente do rosto.

— Claro, Sherlock. É só pedir.

— Mycroft deletou tudo que havia na cabeça de John sobre mim – foi direto ao ponto. – John não se lembra quem eu sou.

— Como raios ele faria isso?

— O método não é a questão. A questão é que eu fui falar com John. Apareci bem em frente a ele. Como esperaria que ele reagisse?

— Da última vez que o vi, ele teria te dado um soco por mentir e um beijo por voltar – brincou Lestrade.

— Bem, ele simplesmente me ignorou. Fui atrás dele. E ele simplesmente não me reconheceu. _Nada_. É como se eu nunca tivesse existido.

Lestrade entreabriu os lábios, chocado.

— Mycroft tem esse _poder_?

— Lestrade, foque-se. A questão não é meu irmão.

— Qual é a questão afinal?

Sherlock então semicerrou os olhos, franziu a testa, olhou-o com seu olhar mais sério e preocupado. Então, com uma voz absurdamente racional e fria, disse:

— Como se conquista alguém?

Lestrade precisou pensar três vezes naquela frase pra procurar qualquer tipo de significado diferente que fizesse algum sentido, tendo sido proferida por Sherlock Holmes.

— Como assim?

— John não se lembra de mim. Eu quero conquista-lo de novo.

— Você continua usando essa palavra e eu não acho que você saiba o que ela significa pras pessoas normais – brincou Lestrade.

— Eu uso palavras perfeitamente cabíveis – protestou Sherlock, sério.

— Você quer que ele seja seu amigo novamente.

— Eu quero que ele me _ame_ novamente.

Lestrade o encarou alguns segundos.

— Também não sei se sabe o que essa palavra significa.

— Eu sei exatamente o que ela significa. Olhei no dicionário – alegou Sherlock.

_ , _

_sentimento de gostar muito de outra pessoa ou coisa, de forma a querer e fazer o bem para essa pessoa, ser vivente ou mesmo coisa_

— Bem, John está casado agora – disse Lestrade.

— Oh, eu também. Sou casado com o meu trabalho.

— Então…?

— John se tornou parte do trabalho. Durante esse tempo fora, minhas habilidades têm sofrido severo dano. Algumas pessoas, sem possuir a genialidade em si, têm um notável poder de estimulá-la, e John é uma delas.

— É pelo trabalho, então – concluiu Lestrade.

— É fascinante como todas as pessoas imediatamente nos consideram um casal e quanto estou anunciando isso, de repente parece um absurdo.

— Então use palavras de gente normal! – protestou Lestrade.

— Eu quero que John volte a morar comigo. Não estou muito certo se essas palavras são o suficiente para _gente normal_.

— É o suficiente para mim. Mas como espera que eu o ajude? John está casado e pelo que vi no blog dele, vai ser pai. Não acha errado estragar isso?

— Vocês continuam me culpando por tentar ter de volta quem já estava comigo.

— É, até você se fingir de morto por três anos.

— Eu tive que fazer isso! – bradou Sherlock. – Eu jamais teria saltado de um prédio por diversão!

— Sherlock… - Lestrade pensou em como dizer aquilo. – Foi tempo demais. John… John está feliz.

— Mas eu não.

— Tenho cerca de vinte casos insolucionáveis que vão te alegrar.

Sherlock baixou a cabeça.

— Não, não vão.

E saiu, batendo a porta.


	5. Bad start

**Primeiro de tudo, obrigada pelos reviews!**

**Segundo: Lie to me.**

**Ok, eu entendi, vou continuar a fic. Mas ela vai mudar um pouco. Eu mudei desde que tive a ideia. Mudei muito do que pensava sobre Johnlock e o próprio Sherlock Holmes. Agora só consigo ver essa fic como pessimamente escrita para o que ela poderia se tornar. A verdadeira rivalidade, o jogo dos dois. É capaz que ela fique mais séria e mais 'densa'. Não digo angst, não. Nada de angst. Não faria sentido. Apenas mais... não sei, bem feita. Espero que apesar da mudança ainda seja do agrado. Acho que até semana que vem consigo atualizá-la.**

**É isso.**

* * *

John gostava de tomar um lanche, no meio da tarde, em frente ao hospital, quando não tinha muito serviço. A lanchonete era muito melhor que o lanche oferecido aos médicos, e não custava mais do que alguns poucos euros e eventualmente uma dor de estômago.

Naquele dia, enquanto ainda estava medindo a pressão de uma senhora, decidiu que ia pedir um hambúrguer na lanchonete tão logo a paciente fosse dispensada. A fila de espera era pouca, de forma que sua ausência temporária não afetaria o atendimento.

Então, depois de receitar um remédio de pressão à mulher, John avisou que ia até a lanchonete da frente e saiu.

A rua estava movimentada, então teve dificuldades para atravessá-la. O rapaz que trabalhava na lanchonete o viu de longe e com um só gesto lhe cumprimentou e perguntou se ia querer o de sempre. John estendeu o dedão em sinal de positivo e continuou tentando atravessar a rua. Quando conseguiu, xingou um motorista que quase o atropelara e finalmente sentou-se no balcão.

—Ouvi dizer que vai ser pai – disse o rapaz que sempre o atendia. – Parabéns, John.

Ele sorriu, orgulhoso.

— Sim, depois de muito tentar.

John já não se perguntava por que seu blog tinha tantos acessos. Até porque, agora o fluxo havia diminuído consideravelmente. Mas quando começou a colocar coisas lá, surpreendeu-se com mais de três mil acessos diários. Muitos comentários deletados misteriosamente e algumas perguntas sobre como ele havia mudado o template. Ele enfiara na cabeça que o endereço já estava sendo usado anteriormente por outra pessoa mais famosa e esqueceu do assunto. Teve essa certeza quando, após alguns meses, os acessos caíram para cerca de 200 por mês. Mas o rapaz da lanchonete certamente era uma das pessoas que _ainda_ acessava seu blog.

— Você queria mesmo isso, não? Apenas sete meses de casados e já planejavam um bebê.

— Não há nada, em minha vida, que eu tenha planejado mais do que este bebê.

— Ah, sim, entendo. Está feliz então.

— Muito. O pequeno Hamish ou a pequena Cecil veio em boa hora. Veio a tempo de me dar um motivo pra tirar algumas coisas da cabeça.

O rapaz colocou um prato com um hambúrguer muito gorduroso à frente do médico, junto a um suco de laranja.

— John, John, sempre com ladainhas na cabeça.

John comeu em silêncio, aproveitando cada pedaço da bomba calórica. Ao terminar, limpou o queixo, que tinha algumas gotas de gordura, e deixou o lugar, agradecendo ao atendente. Parou na beira da calçada, olhando para os dois lados, amaldiçoando o trânsito caótico de Londres, e percebendo que não poderia atravessar tão cedo, olhou para frente, distraído. Foi quando viu o homem do casaco longo atravessando a rua despreocupadamente, como se carro algum estivesse vindo.

— Sherlock! – ele gritou, e então atravessou correndo no meio dos carros – ÔNIBUS! – berrara.

O homem, no entanto, continuou seu caminho, sem ouvi-lo. John parara a tempo de uma moto quase o pegar, e quando deu por si, estava no meio da faixa que dividia as duas mãos, sendo "lambido" por carros de ambos os lados, sem condição de ir ou voltar, enquanto o homem continuava no meio da rua.

O ônibus buzinou. O homem olhou na direção do enorme veículo vermelho. Freadas, marcas de pneu no asfalto e dois baques. Um, da frente do ônibus com o corpo facilmente quebrável daquele homem. O outro, do mesmo com o chão, de onde não se levantara.

O trânsito imediatamente parou quando um bando de cidadãos invadira a pista para ir até o acidente. Uma roda de curiosos se formara. John pediu licença, avisando ser médico, afastando as pessoas. Quando chegou até ele, o viu se mexer uma última vez antes de desmaiar. Tomou seu pulso, e ficou imediatamente aliviado por senti-lo. Fraco, mas constante. Tocou levemente as costelas, e confirmou que havia pelo menos uma quebrada. A chance de hemorragia interna era alta. Então John correu até o hospital e gritou que trouxessem uma maca. O homem foi imobilizado e levado para a emergência, com John o acompanhando de perto.

Três costelas trincadas, duas quebradas, mas nenhuma perfurara o pulmão, o que já era um grande lucro. O ombro fora deslocado ao absorver todo o impacto, causando uma luxação severa, além de uma fratura no antebraço que lhe causaria dor por bastante tempo.

O homem acordara cerca de dez horas após o acidente, quando o efeito das anestesias passara. Ele ainda recebia severos analgésicos na veia, para evitar que sentisse muita dor.

— Que raios tentou fazer? – perguntou John. Ele havia pedido à enfermeira que o chamasse quando aquele paciente acordasse.

— Atravessar a rua, não é óbvio? – respondeu Sherlock.

— É Londres! Não pode simplesmente atravessar a rua!

— Obrigado pela informação, eu não tinha a menor ideia – disse, em tom de ironia e desprezo.

— Bem, pareceu mesmo não saber disso. Tinha um maldito ônibus vindo e você simplesmente…

— Obrigado, de qualquer forma.

— Eu sou médico. É minha responsabilidade.

Sherlock suspirou. Sua cabeça estava girando pela quantidade de analgésicos.

— Sempre se arrisca pra salvar estranhos?

John não se arriscava. Pra nada. Sua vida era absolutamente monótona e calma. Não conseguia se lembrar de um único momento, após a volta da guerra, em que tivesse se arriscado daquele jeito.

— Oh, vejo que o tremor voltou – disse Sherlock, olhando para a mão de John.

John ergueu a mão, que tremia involuntariamente. Isso já acontecia há pelo menos três anos, desde o retorno do Afeganistão.

— É um tremor psicológico.

— Certamente. Muito novo para ter qualquer tipo de doença degenerativa e acabou de comer uma barra de chocolate, então não pode ser hipoglicemia. Aliás, engordou dois quilos recentemente. O casamento está lhe fazendo muito bem – ironizou, sem deixar de colocar um tom de desprezo na voz.

— Como sabe que…

— Oh, por favor, John. Seu cinto.

— O que tem meu cinto?

— É velho. Eu diria, um ano e meio, dado o estado do couro. Um dos furos está mais gasto, mais aberto, mas não é o que está sendo usado agora, e sim aquele que vem imediatamente após este, sendo muito fácil deduzir que teve que afrouxá-lo recentemente devido ao ganho de dois quilos, uma quantidade de peso estimada em relação ao diâmetro ganho com o uso do furo mais distante – Sherlock então sorriu - Fica muito bem de branco, a propósito.

— E a barra de chocolate? Você estava…

— Dormindo, sim. Mas você ainda tem vestígios de gordura nas mãos, e é muito tarde para que comesse qualquer refeição que não fosse rápida e adquirida no hospital. Estava se alimentando na lanchonete aqui em frente, o que suporta o fato de que não comeria nada consistente daqui. Talvez porque tenha adquirido maus hábitos alimentares e esteja dando preferência a alimentos altamente calóricos, fato facilmente percebível pelo afrouxamento do seu cinto. De qualquer forma, o único alimento rápido, gorduroso e disponível aqui dentro seria uma pequena barra de chocolate.

John estava imóvel, de boca aberta.

— Fantástico – disse, finalmente. – Absolutamente extraordinário.

Sherlock sorriu, satisfeito. Ainda causava exatamente a mesma reação no companheiro.

— Você é algum tipo de detetive ou… - perguntou John.

— Sim. Ou não. Era. – emendou. – Mas voltarei a ser.

— Sherlock Holmes, certo?

— Sim. E perdão por ter-lhe assustado. No último encontro.

— Ah, sim. Você sabia tudo sobre mim… como?

— Pelos mesmos métodos. Seu jeito de falar é típico dos formados em Barts, apesar de manter a postura de soldado. Portanto, médico do exército. Mas está residindo em Londres há pelo menos cinco anos, dado à falta de bronzeamento da pele, que teria sido adquirida em combate. Quanto à mancar de uma perna, você ainda o faz, ainda que quase imperceptivelmente. Você mesmo mal percebe, a não ser quando dói. Como não percebe, só pode ser psicológico, e não devido à qualquer problema médico, que já o teria levado a algum tratamento e auto-medicação, sendo médico. Tendo ido pra guerra, só pode ter sido severamente traumatizado em combate.

— E o nome da minha irmã?

— Irmã? Eu teria chutado irmão – sorriu Sherlock.

— Harry Watson. Você disse.

— Pesquisei a respeito – emendou. – Sou detetive, lembra? E você era meu suspeito.

— Sus… quê? O que eu fiz?

— Estava numa investigação – mentiu Sherlock. – Supostamente você teria matado pessoas nos últimos cinco meses.

John deu um passo pra trás, receoso.

— Eu não fiz nada disso.

— Eu sei. Quer dizer, eu disse que você era meu melhor amigo, para ver se você caía. Se mordia a isca. O assassino teria assumido o papel, teria entrado no jogo, se fingido de meu amigo – aquilo não fazia sentido nem pra ele, mas sabia que John acreditaria. – Para me despistar.

— Então estou fora de suspeitas?

— Inocente como uma criança.

John moveu os lábios de um lado pro outro. Sherlock conhecia aquele gesto.

— Ok. Isso foi no mínimo… curioso.

— Bem, acho que é isso – Sherlock se levantou da cama, puxando os analgésicos do braço.

— Não, você está louco? Precisa ficar!

Sherlock gemeu de dor, sentando-se imediatamente.

— O que aconteceu com minhas costelas?

— Duas quebradas por um ônibus. Está bom pra você? – e o forçou de volta pro travesseiro. – Deu muito trabalho pra te costurar de volta.

John observou o homem adquirir uma expressão quase de pânico ao perceber que realmente teria que ficar ali deitado.

— Quanto tempo?

— Um semana até ter alta.

— Não, vou ficar entediado. Não posso ficar.

— Não posso te liberar até que fique bem, sinto muito.

O homem suspirou, aborrecido.

— Faça um favor, sim? Pegue meu celular. Ligue para a Scotland Yard. Peça pra falar com o Inspetor Lestrade.

John ficara parado alguns segundos com aquela ordem, processando-a.

— Eu não sei onde está seu celular.

— No meu casaco.

John girou no próprio eixo, procurando pelas roupas do homem, que haviam sido removidas e substituídas pelo tradicional avental de hospital. Então foi até o cabideiro e começou a procurar pelo celular. Achou um papel de carta dobrado, mas o ignorou, antes mesmo de ver que era para ele. Então pegou o telefone e ficou esperando que o homem lhe desse o número para ligar.

— Está na agenda de contatos – disse Sherlock.

O médico não precisou procurar muito. Havia apenas um punhado de números, incluindo o dele mesmo. Não se assustou, já que o homem precisava ter seu número para ter mandado tantos sms.

— Lestrade – repetiu Sherlock.

— Por que você não liga?

— Apesar do número não ser reconhecível, pode facilmente ser rastreado se ouvirem minha voz.

— Você é procurado ou algo assim?

— Se eu fosse procurado, estaria ligando para um inspetor da polícia?

Suficientemente convencido, John discou o número e pediu pelo nome mencionado por Sherlock. Quão surpreso não ficou quando o homem do outro lado da linha lhe atendeu com um "Olá, John! Quanto tempo!". Sherlock puxou-lhe o celular do ouvido antes que pudesse responder qualquer coisa.

— Tem algum trabalho pra mim? – perguntou Sherlock. – Não, ele não está comigo. Estou no hospital. – ele fez uma pausa – Não, claro que não – Outra pausa. – Estou bem, só fui atropelado por um ônibus – ele tirou o celular do ouvido, revirou os olhos, entediado. – Já estive pior, Lestrade. Mande-me um caso, algo pra ocupar minha cabeça, ou vou enlouquecer nesse lugar. Não quer me ver entediado dentro de um hospital.

Quanto mais John conhecia aquele homem, mais maluco ele o considerava. Mas de uma forma estranha, ele era extremamente "atrativo". Havia algo hipnótico em Sherlock Holmes. Um charme misterioso. A palavra, que não vinha na cabeça de John, podia ser "gostável". Sherlock Holmes era facilmente "gostável".

— Você não precisa vir até aqui – disse Sherlock ainda ao telefone. – Abra um dos casos e me dê os dados.

Após alguns minutos de silêncio, o rosto de Sherlock começou a adquirir ainda mais tédio.

— Foi o irmão. Não é óbvio? Dê-me algo _bom_.

Mais alguns minutos e finalmente seu rosto se iluminou. Sem dizer mais nada, ele desligou o telefone e pôs as mãos à frente do rosto.

— John, um homem foi encontrado morto às três da tarde num hotel em Cardiff, num dos principais bairros da cidade.

John estava reunindo material para injetar o analgésico de volta na veia de Sherlock quando essa frase foi dita.

— E daí?

— O corpo não foi reconhecido por ninguém.

— Um indigente, talvez. Acontece muito.

— Um indigente, num hotel, num bairro caro de Cardiff?

John pegara álcool, algodão e uma agulha nova para coloca-la no tubo de soro.

— Talvez ele não seja de lá.

— Mais do que isso. Pense.

John entendera o braço de Sherlock. Estava passando o álcool da dobra do membro.

— Ahm… - gaguejou – Talvez… Bem, Cardiff é um porto. As pessoas chegam lá direto. Talvez ele seja de outro continente, ou mesmo do resto da Europa.

Sherlock o encarava demoradamente, com os olhos muito sérios. John quase se sentiu incomodado.

— Circunstâncias da morte? – perguntou John.

Sherlock sorriu levemente.

— Afogamento.

— Afogamento? – chocou-se John. – Alguém teria o afogado e levado até o hotel?

Sherlock ergueu uma sobrancelha.

—Ok. Idade, porte, roupas, itens na sala… - John pensou mais um pouco – Documentos?

Satisfeito, Sherlock respondeu sorrindo:

— De 35 a 40 anos, médio porte, nu. Foi encontrado sangue em quantidade moderada, seco, limpo, impossível de se realizar exame de DNA, mas não pertencia ao morto, dada a falta de ferimentos. Obviamente sem documentos. Havia vários cortes já cicatrizados no nariz – Sherlock passou o dedo sobre o próprio nariz, demonstrando o local – no maxilar – e repetiu o resto – no olho – passou a mão próximo à têmpora – e na boca. O homem encontrado não era o mesmo que fizera check-in.

— Ok. Ahm … - pensou vários segundos – Você sabe a resposta?

— Sei.

— Ok. Ahm… O fato de ser um homem descarta crime sexual.

Sherlock ergueu ambas as sobrancelhas. John notou.

— Não descarta?

— Ficaria surpreso. Mas nesse caso, sim.

— Água no local?

— E se eu lhe dissesse que o chão estava seco, mas havia adquirido um ligeiro tom de verde?

— Bolor. Estava seco, mas esteve molhado. Por bastante tempo.

— Há alguma pergunta faltando?

— Há quantos dias o cadáver estava lá?

Sherlock sorriu.

— Quatro.

— Ok – John ergueu os olhos, pensando em todos aqueles dados. – Não foi identificado… provavelmente viajava. Malas?

— Sem malas.

— Um homem vindo de longe o suficiente para não ser reconhecido teria trazido malas. Ou dinheiro.

— Sem dinheiro.

— Roubado?

— Improvável.

— Então não era de longe. Estava no hotel pra quê então?

Sherlock não respondeu. John já havia até mesmo esquecido de injetar o analgésico.

— Os cortes no rosto! – percebeu John. Seu rosto se iluminou. Teve ainda mais certeza quando Sherlock sorriu – Já vi muitos pacientes aqui assim. Os mesmos lugares. Uma cirurgia plástica! Ele não foi identificado porque _não queria_ ser identificado. Estava fugindo! Por isso o hotel, sem nada que se ligasse a ele.

— Sim, sim, sim! – empolgou-se Sherlock – Vamos, John, o bolor.

— Havia uma banheira no quarto?

— Sim!

— Obviamente ele foi afogado ali.

— Obviamente.

— E foi arrastado até o quarto, por isso o bolor.

— Sim.

— O sangue…? Não era do morto. Como é possível saber isso?

— Estava mais fresco que o cadáver, mas fora limpado.

— Então também não era do assassino. Era da última pessoa que esteve no quarto. Sem relação com o assassinato então.

— Parcialmente.

— Como o sangue foi derramado?

— Lembre-se que o corpo ficou estirado quatro dias sem que ninguém fosse lhe incomodar.

— Por quê? Alguém teria que ir lá fazer a limpeza.

— Alguém foi.

— E encontrou um homem morto. Na banheira. E o arrastou pro meio do quarto – Sherlock sorria triunfante com as palavras de John – E pelo esforço, seu nariz sangrou.

— Precisamente, John.

— Por que deixaria o corpo lá sendo inocente?

— O que uma pessoa comum faria ao deixar seu DNA numa cena de crime?

— Fugiria. Esconderia. Tentaria ocultar.

— Fingiria fazer a faxina por vários dias, sem nunca retornar ao quarto – completou Sherlock.

— Então esse funcionário não foi o assassino.

— A questão não é _quem_ é o assassino, é?

John então teve um lapso de realização.

— Ele não foi assassinado. Ele morreu afogado na banheira, sozinho. Ou se matou.

— Um homem perseguido que chegou a mudar toda sua identidade física, o que se esperaria?

— Ele se matou. Não houve assassinato!

Sherlock mal se continha.

— Muito bem, John. Agora vem a parte intrigante.

John ficou perdido. _Agora?_

— _Quem_ o perseguia? _Quem_ o queria morto? Quem era esse homem?

— Não faço a menor ideia.

— Bem, eu também não – confessou Sherlock. – Mas vou descobrir.

John finalmente se lembrou do analgésico. Voltou a passar álcool na dobra do braço de Sherlock e injetou a agulha.

— Depois de melhorar, talvez – disse John.

— Você não gostaria de saber também, John?

Ele o encarou. Sherlock sorria.

— Como assim?

— Ir comigo. Até Cardiff. Analisar esse caso. Intrigante, não?

John pensou. John realmente pensou. De verdade.

— Isso está completamente fora de questão.

— Por quê? – Sherlock quase se irritara.

— Abandonar meu trabalho, minha esposa, e partir com um estranho pra investigar um crime? Honestamente, senhor Sherlock Holmes, eu nem deveria ter que lhe explicar.

Sherlock suspirou, frustrado.

— Ok. Então continue com sua vidinha patética brincando de casinha.

John se assustou com o tom rude.

—É da minha esposa que está falando.

— Oh, por favor. Diga que continuaria com ela se ela não estivesse grávida.

— É claro que eu… - John se interrompeu. – Quer saber? Não tenho que dar satisfações pra você.

— Está no hospital à meia noite, sem nada pra fazer, apenas conversando com um suposto estranho cuja vida arriscou-se para salvar. Então não diga que ama sua esposa.

John se levantou e andou rápido até a porta do quarto.

— John – chamou Sherlock. – Espere.

Mas ele não esperou. Simplesmente saiu.

— Não foi um começo muito bom – analisou Sherlock, sozinho no quarto.


	6. Chemical reactions

**Capítulo 6 - Chemical reactions**

* * *

Lestrade fora visitar Sherlock após dois dias. O detetive estava com o braço imobilizado, além de ter sido impedido de se mexer. Não tinha enfermeira nenhuma cuidando dele, já que ele havia perturbado e ofendido todas as que tentaram.

— Tédio! – bradou Sherlock, antes de derrubar o tripé de soro no chão.

— Está num hospital, Sherlock! – broqueou Lestrade, erguendo o tripé.

— É por isso o tédio.

— Bem, deveria ter pensado nisso antes de se jogar na frente de um ônibus só pra ficar perto dele.

Sherlock o fuzilou com o olhar.

— Não tente negar, Sherlock – desdenhou Lestrade, sentando numa cadeira ao lado da cama do detetive.

—Eu não entendo! – exaltou-se Sherlock, logo se arrependendo de ter feitos gestos bruscos demais, pois o braço doía horrores. – Ele não quer investigar comigo, eu falei com ele, achei que o tinha convencido, mas…

— Ele não vai trocar um casamento por uma amizade, Sherlock.

— Besteira – Sherlock já não olhava para Lestrade. – Uma vida patética ao lado de uma esposa patética ao invés de…

— Ficar eternamente se arriscando ao lado de um amigo.

— Não dá pra ser melhor que isso.

— Sherlock, John tem muitos amigos. Mas só uma esposa.

— Eu diria que ainda está sobrando esposa.

Lestrade quase riu, mas Sherlock falava sério. Sério demais.

— Sherlock, John adorava a vida ao seu lado. Mas ele sempre buscou algo mais. Quando te conheceu, John não tinha _nada. _Agora ele tem algo que não pode perder. Sempre quis isso que tem agora. E você nunca poderia oferecer.

— É isso que falta?

Lestrade parou alguns segundos, observando o rosto triste de Sherlock. Podia vê-lo lutando com demônios interiores.

— O quê?

— Um relacionamento. Eu devo oferecer um relacionamento, ao invés de uma amizade, para poder tê-lo de volta.

Lestrade queria explicar que não funcionava dessa forma. Que não era simplesmente uma condição. As pessoas não entram em relacionamentos porque querem se manter perto uma das outras da forma como eles se mantinham antes. Ele queria explicar, mas para um homem que precisava olhar no dicionário para entender o que o amor era, certamente não faria muito sentido tentar.

— Isso seria essencial, mas não o suficiente.

— Então o quê?

— Sherlock, John está casado. Ele ama a esposa.

— Eu gosto mais dele do que ela – ele bufou, irritado. Teria cruzado os braços como uma criança, se não estivesse imobilizado.

— Ama John Watson mais do que a própria esposa dele? – riu Lestrade.

— O que ela fez por ele, afinal? Eu morri e voltei dos mortos por ele. Eu saltei de um edifício por ele. O que ela fez?

— Ela ficou por perto – murmurou Lestrade.

— Um cão teria ficado por perto. Um cão não se atiraria de um prédio. Além do que, ele não está feliz. John não come quando está tudo bem. Ele come quando está triste, aborrecido, entediado, irritado. E ele engordou dois quilos nos últimos seis meses. Está casado há sete.

Sherlock suspirou. Os olhos estavam levemente vermelhos.

— Apesar de que John certamente a ama – ele continuou.

—Por que acha isso?

— John ama muitas coisas. Muitas pessoas.

Lestrade respirou fundo. Baixou a cabeça.

— E você, Sherlock?

— O dicionário diz que eu o amo.

— Não o dicionário. De acordo com o seu coração…

— De acordo com meu coração, estou vivo e tenho sangue em todas as partes do corpo, Lestrade. Amor é apenas um conjunto de reações químicas.

Lestrade cruzou os braços.

— E o que suas reações químicas lhe dizem?

Sherlock virou a cabeça na direção contrária à Lestrade. Se pudesse vê-lo, Lestrade perceberia que havia corado.

— O mesmo que o dicionário.

Lestrade sentiu-se penalizado.

— Sherlock… você precisa… encontrar alguém. Outra pessoa.

Dessa vez, Sherlock o encarou com ainda mais raiva. Havia um pouco de lágrimas querendo se formar em seus olhos. Ódio nos olhos claros.

— Eu passei minha vida toda considerando ridícula a possibilidade de ter amigos. Nunca, nem mesmo em minha infância, tive alguém que considerasse prazerosa a companhia. Nunca me importei com ninguém, nunca tive sentimentos por ninguém. Nem mesmo meu irmão. Todas as vezes que me interessei por alguém, me afastei, para evitar distrações do trabalho. E agora estou dizendo que estou tendo reações químicas específicas por alguém que não afeta meu trabalho. Pela única pessoa que potencializa meu cérebro ao invés de distrair-me. E você diz que eu devo simplesmente achar outra pessoa? – seus lábios tremiam – Não seja ridículo, Lestrade. John é único. Eu esperei por anos por alguém como John.

Lestrade curvou os lábios, espantado.

— Essa frase foi mais gay que um unicórnio cruzando com outro unicórnio.

Sherlock ignorou.

— Se pelo menos não tivesse essa criança a caminho… Se eu pudesse dar a ele as memórias de volta…

— Sherlock, apenas deixe-o em paz…

Sherlock agora deixara uma lágrima rolar.

— Há três anos eu fui confrontado com um sentimento pavoroso de medo – ele ergueu uma das mãos, para mostrar que esta tremia violentamente. – John estava lá. Eu disse que ele não era meu amigo, em um acesso de raiva. Eu deveria ter temido que ele me abandonasse. Meu sentimento de medo quanto à criatura que eu tinha visto deveria ter sumido com o receio de que John se revoltasse contra mim. Mas essa ideia era tão absurda que simplesmente não me ocorreu. Hoje, no entanto… - Sherlock teve que respirar antes de continuar – Lestrade, eu não vou aceitar. Ter esse sentimento que vocês chamam de amor e simplesmente aceitar que John seja infeliz com essa mulher.

— Sherlock, ele vai ser pai. Não há como estar infeliz.

— Ele pode ser pai sem ela!

— Ela pode dar a ele algo que você jamais poderia, Sherlock.

— Eu poderia ter relações sexuais também. Se ele realmente quiser.

Lestrade riu.

— Me refiro a uma família. A paz.

— Paz é entediante.

— A paz é o que ele quer.

— John não consegue viver em paz. Tudo isso, toda essa brincadeira. Se John gostasse da paz, não teria… - Sherlock se interrompeu – Essa não é a vida que ele quer. Só a seguiu porque não sabia da minha existência.

— Mas agora é tarde demais – insistiu Lestrade. – É tarde demais. Se fossem alguns meses antes…

— Você é inútil. Mycroft e você. Vou fazer tudo sozinho. Saia. Preciso pensar.

E assim, Sherlock passou as duas horas seguintes pensando no problema menos lógico e mais difícil de se resolver dentre todos os enigmas que decifrara: como ter John de volta.

.

.

.

* * *

—Apenas dê logo alta pro desgraçado – mandou a chefe das enfermeiras. – Ele destruiu o equipamento de medição cardíaca. Sabe quanto isso custa?

John coçou a cabeça, preocupado.

—Não posso fazer isso, Lizz. Ele quebrou duas costelas, não pode ser liberado enquanto não puder se mexer.

— Ele está se mexendo muito bem, com a bagunça que está fazendo. Julie foi até lá responder a um chamado dele, e ele passou dez minutos tocando uma música com a campainha de atendimento, só por que ela entrou perguntando se ele a havia chamado. "Não, só queria tocar uma música com isso".

John teve que se conter pra não rir.

— Não vou mais mandar enfermeiras pra cuidar dele, doutor Watson. O senhor que se vire com seu paciente - praguejou a mulher, antes de lhe dar as costas e sair.

John deu um jeito de disfarçar a dor na perna, que continuava aumentando com o passar dos dias, e quase mancou quando virou-se para andar até o quarto de Sherlock Holmes.

O homem brincava de arremessar uma bola de fisioterapia na parede e pegá-la de volta. Fazia isso com apenas uma mão, já que o outro braço estava inteiro imobilizado. Quando entrou, parou imediatamente.

— John! Achei que nunca mais ia aparecer. Tem morfina por aqui?

John parou ao lado da cama do detetive.

— Claro que tem morfina aqui. É um hospital.

— Me arranje um pouco então.

— Sente dor?

— Dor? Não.

— Então por que eu deveria te dar morfina?

— Pelo mesmo motivo que 85% dos médicos a tomam.

— Não vou te dar morfina porque é um drogado.

Sherlock suspirou.

— Uma arma?

— Quer uma arma?

— Sim, uma arma.

John soltou uma risada irônica.

— Realmente acha que eu vou entregar uma arma na sua mão? Você quebrou coisas sem arma alguma.

— Estou entediado! – bradou alto o suficiente para que John tapasse sua boca com as mãos.

— Jesus, isso é um hospital! Não pode gritar desse jeito!

— Não posso ficar entediado desse jeito. Fale comigo, John.

John olhou para trás, pensou em todos os pacientes que teria que ver, se tinha algum tempo para ficar ali.

— Dez minutos – se sentou-se na cadeira de visitantes. – Sobre o que quer falar? Algum caso misterioso?

— Quero falar sobre alguém.

— Alguém?

— Um amigo.

Sherlock estava mais sério agora. John percebera. Conseguia ver um sentimento estranho nos olhos do homem. Uma mistura de solidão com orgulho.

— Me surpreende que tenha amigos – disse John.

Sherlock não mudou a expressão em absolutamente nada. Era como uma rocha imutável.

— Também me surpreende – ele disse.

— Só quem veio lhe visitar foi aquele inspetor da polícia.

— Lestrade é uma boa pessoa.

— É ele?

— Não.

— E seu amigo não veio lhe visitar?

Sherlock se limitou a sorrir de canto quanto àquela pergunta.

— Ele morava comigo. Era meu ajudante no trabalho.

— Moravam juntos? – John ficara mais cauteloso – Vocês…

— Não – ele respondeu, rapidamente.

— Ah…

— Eu estava mais preocupado com o trabalho e com qualquer coisa que me tirasse da mesmice. Meu amigo, por outro lado, buscava uma família. Acho. – Sherlock apoiou-se melhor no travesseiro e ficou olhando para o teto - No fim, pelo que li numa nota que ele deixou, acabou tendo sentimentos por mim, mas era tarde demais.

—E o que aconteceu?

— Eu precisei fazer algo. Eu precisei enganá-lo. Para protege-lo. Eu fui embora.

— E ele?

Sherlock suspirou pesarosamente. John podia ver um mar de angustia naqueles olhos claros. E eles olhavam diretamente para John, como se o perfurassem, como se fossem um enorme iceberg congelando-o até os ossos.

— Ele se esqueceu de mim. Apagou-me completamente de sua cabeça. Seguiu sua vida, foi feliz. Fez com que eu percebesse que eu fazia muito mal a ele. Que eu era um câncer em sua vida, estagnando-o comigo quando estava ao meu lado e preso à memórias quando eu não estava. Esquecer-se de mim foi a melhor coisa que lhe aconteceu.

— E você? O que fez sem ele?

— Nada. Absolutamente nada. Em três anos eu não… mudei em nada.

— Você não disse nada sobre ter sentimentos quanto a ele.

— Amor é apenas um conjunto de reações químicas, mas é inevitável e é indiferente à condições psicológicas previamente diagnosticadas. Trata-se de uma desvantagem perigosa para ambas as partes, e pode gerar sofrimento. Todos os corações se partem, todas as vidas se acabam, e se importar não muda nada – murmurou Sherlock, ainda olhando fixamente para o teto. – A única vez que me importei, acabei morto.

John não soube o que responder a isso.

— Morto – continuou Sherlock, ainda sem olhar para o companheiro – por alguém que tinha um coração fraco.

— Era seu amigo – ressaltou John. – Amigos protegem as pessoas.

— Eu fui convencido disso por ele. Mas agora, olhando para trás, sei que a solidão me protegeu muito melhor.

— Mas você era feliz? Sozinho, eu quero dizer.

— A felicidade não era importante.

John tocou o ombro de Sherlock.

— Você é um bom amigo, Sherlock. Um tanto estranho, mas é um bom amigo. Se esse homem de quem fala quis lhe apagar da cabeça, certamente foi por não saber lidar com a sua perda, porque você foi muito importante para ele. Não porque era um câncer em sua vida.

Sherlock nem sentiu a lágrima que rolou de seus olhos até o travesseiro.

— Eu também era sozinho – acrescentou John. – É um sentimento muito ruim. Sempre achei que acabaria minha vida solitário e ranzinza. Então conheci Mary.

Sherlock sentiu o estômago doer. Não era Mary que devia estar naquela frase.

"_Eu estava tão sozinho, e eu lhe devo tanto…"_

— E com ela aprendi a dar valor a tudo que tenho. Aproveitar minha vida – ele sorria singelamente. Os traços claros de admiração doce e sutil. – Não achei que alguém ia me aguentar. Que alguém ia, algum dia, passar o resto da vida ao meu lado.

— Eu passaria – murmurou Sherlock.

— Como disse?

— Nada – desviou.

— Mas ainda assim… - continuou John – Sinto _falta_ de algo. Alguma coisa, sei lá. Uma coceira que não dá pra aliviar.

Sherlock abriu mais os olhos. Olhou diretamente para John.

— Alguém que esqueceu? – perguntou Sherlock.

— Não sei. É como se tivesse algo que eu estivesse esquecendo. Como quando você sai de casa tendo a impressão de que esqueceu algo, mas checa os bolsos e está tudo ali. Ainda assim, a sensação permanece – ele balançou a cabeça. – Estou soando maluco de novo. Minha terapeuta diz que é besteira. Que eu preciso me dedicar à Mary e ao bebê. É o que estou fazendo.

— John… - disse Sherlock, após alguns segundos encarando-o sem reação. – Preciso que me diga a verdade.

— A verdade?

— Diga-me. Está feliz? Está realmente feliz? Essa é a vida que quer pra você? Para sempre?

— Estou feliz hoje, não posso dizer nada sobre o amanhã.

— Eu preciso que me dê certeza de que não quer nada mais da sua vida. Que esse casamento, esse emprego, essa monotonia é exatamente o que você sonhava.

John estava assustado com aquilo. Ele nunca havia pensado em sua vida dessa forma. Não fazia ideia do que responder.

—Por que está me perguntando isso?

— Responda!

John baixou a cabeça. Pensou a respeito.

— Quando melhorar, vou leva-lo para conhecer minha esposa. Você irá entender tudo.

— Eu não quero…

— Por favor – pediu John. – Você vai entender.

Sherlock suspirou. Estava cansado, dolorido.

— E agora eu preciso ir dar atenção pros outros pacientes menos carentes – brincou John, levantando-se. – E sem morfina pra você. – e saiu.

A última coisa que Sherlock queria, naquele momento, era olhar para a mulher que passaria o resto da vida ao lado de John.

Mas os olhos dele ao pedir aquilo eram impossíveis de contrariar.


	7. Mary

**Enquanto Lie to Me está sendo escrita, atualizo essa xD**

* * *

**Capítulo 7 - Mary**

Sherlock demorou duas semanas, após sua recuperação, para finalmente marcar um dia pra ir jantar na casa da família Watson. Nesse meio tempo, ele havia esgotado todas as suas desculpas para adiar o encontro, apesar de ter marcado várias vezes de se encontrar com John em locais estratégicos. Sempre pontos da cidade em que os dois já haviam estado juntos, resolvendo algum caso, conversando. O bar do primeiro caso juntos fora a opção mais óbvia. Mas John sequer teve um dejavú. Nada lhe ocorrera. Então, desistente, Sherlock finalmente aceitou o jantar.

— Mary, este é meu amigo, Sherlock Holmes.

Mary era uma mulher alta, quase maior que o próprio Watson, de longos cabelos loiros e doces olhos azuis. Muito mais bonita do que as mulheres que John costumava namorar. Sherlock podia identificar muitos traços marcantes nela. Então sua tentativa de odiá-la e ofendê-la tão logo a visse falhou miseravelmente.

— Sherlock? – perguntou Mary, colocando o último prato sobre a mesa. – Disse que não conhecia ninguém com esse nome – ela estendeu a mão para cumprimenta-lo. – Muito prazer, Mary Watson Morstan.

Sherlock apertou a mão da mulher. Identificou força, auto-confiança. E ela lhe olhou diretamente nos olhos, mas desviou tão logo o contato cessou, indicando lealdade.

— Não conhecia – disse John. – Até pouco tempo.

— Uma coincidência adorável, então. John estava comentando, há apenas alguns dias, que se tivéssemos gêmeos, um deles se chamaria Sherlock.

Sherlock sentiu o coração pesar. Ele não entendeu muito bem, já que, para ele, essas sensações não vêm do coração, e sim do cérebro.

— Ia dar ao seu filho o nome de Sherlock?

Isso era uma evidência clara de que ainda estava na cabeça do amigo, em algum lugar, escondido, sobreposto.

— Se fossem gêmeos, sim. Ele irá se chamar Hamish.

— Vamos nos sentar, sim? É muito bom receber um amigo de John em casa. Ele quase não tem amigos.

— Ninguém me toleraria – riu John, sentando-se.

Sherlock foi o último a sentar. Ainda estava zonzo com tudo aquilo. Com a ideia de que havia uma parte de John que ainda se lembrava e o amava. Com a ideia de que o amigo cogitara dar ao filho seu nome, sem nem conhece-lo.

— Não diga isso, querido – pediu Mary. – Você é adorável.

Sherlock quase sentiu enjoo.

— Mary era governanta na casa de uma magnata – explicou John.

— Obviamente – murmurou Sherlock.

— Como disse?

— Obviamente ela era uma governanta. O alinhamento dos móveis expressa uma profunda necessidade de organização. Não muito metódico, mas original, expressivo, com detalhes e retoques. Sem poeira, o que poderia ter sido pela chegada de uma visita, mas neste caso não, já que não se encontra poeira sob as frutas artificiais que estão sobre a penteadeira – e apontou o item – que passariam desapercebidas pela visita em questão. Então, gosto por manter tudo limpo. Ostenta uma joia que não condiz com o nível de vida de John, e você também não trabalha, a julgar pela meticulosidade da limpeza, o que significaria um presente. Presente de quem? Quem tem uma amiga desse nível social tão mais elevado? Uma empregada não teria tanta intimidade, portanto algo sutilmente melhor, como uma governanta, o que se confirma pela limpeza da casa.

Eles fizeram silêncio. Todos eles. Só se ouvia o tiquetaquear do relógio. Então Mary riu.

— Muito impressionante, senhor Holmes.

— Eu disse. Ele descobriu tudo sobre mim também – disse John.

Sherlock moveu os lábios nervosamente.

— O que mais diria sobre mim, senhor Holmes?

— Já havia noivado antes. Um anel na mão direita deixou a pele mais clara onde costumava usá-lo. Dado o tempo que John demorou para casar-se com você, eu diria que pularam o noivado.

— Exatamente – ela confirmou, extasiada.

— Vocês se conheceram há apenas 2 anos e já estão casados há sete, com um filho a caminho – ponderou Holmes. – Havia urgência no matrimônio.

John fechou os punhos, desconfortável. Mary apenas sorriu gentilmente.

— A marca no seu dedo indica que o noivado foi rompido há menos de três anos. Demorou muito pouco tempo entre um relacionamento e outro. O que torna-se mais espantoso considerando que eram ambos relacionamentos sérios.

John tentou interromper. Mary levantou uma mão para que deixasse Sherlock prosseguir.

— Não é daqui. Não tem família por aqui.

Isso, Sherlock não poderia dizer como sabia. Pois o conhecimento era baseado no fato de que, se fosse de Londres ou arredores, Mary saberia quem Sherlock era. Quem John era. Todos sabiam.

— Correto também, senhor Holmes.

— A relação de vocês avançou muito rápido. Se já se conhecessem antes, talvez tivessem namorado antes. Não. Vocês começaram um relacionamento quase tão logo Mary chegou a Londres. Deixou tudo para trás, após o rompimento com o ex-noivo.

— Precisamente.

— Roupas mais velhas do que se esperaria de uma mulher preocupada em ostentar uma joia tão cara. John poderia lhe comprar novas, mas você não quer.

Mary sorriu. John já não tentava interromper.

— E por que seria isso, senhor Holmes?

Sherlock então compreendeu.

Tudo fez ainda mais sentido quando se lembrou que a condição para darem ao filho o nome de Sherlock não era "ter mais um" e sim "ter gêmeos". Precisava ser _aquela_ gestação, porque aquela ia ser a única.

— Você está morrendo. Não quer que John gaste economias com você, porque logo vai morrer.

Mary sorriu singelamente.

— Seu amigo é impressionante, John. Os médicos demoraram mais pra perceber.

John deu um sorriso amarelo, frustrado. Não gostava quando Mary fazia piadas com a própria condição.

John nunca mudaria. Não importa que sua mente fosse apagada. Ele continuava com esse espírito de ajudar as pessoas, de mantê-las em seu rumo. Um médico do exército. Um homem que havia dedicado e arriscado sua própria vida pra costurar de volta soldados que pisaram em minas ou que foram baleados por fuzis. No retorno pra casa, se tornara aquele que mantinha Sherlock num nível aceitável perante a sociedade. Controlando-o, dizendo o que era e o que não era condizente. O que era e o que não era rude. John, diferente de todos os demais que já conviveram com Sherlock, sabia que raras vezes ele realmente tinha a intenção de ofender as pessoas. Que eram apenas aqueles que duvidavam dele, aqueles que o acusavam, as crianças que batiam nele na infância. Eram apenas esses que tinham o ódio de Sherlock, alguém que simplesmente não sabia lidar com pessoas.

E agora John havia claramente se casado com uma mulher que sonhava em ter um filho. John criaria essa criança. Seria o melhor pai do mundo. Imporia limites, a faria feliz. Sherlock sabia disso. Porque era como John por vezes o tratava. "_Peça desculpas, você foi rude"_. A voz autoritária de John era sempre impossível de ignorar. Mary havia escolhido um bom homem para ser pai dessa criança.

— Você entende agora? – perguntou John.

— O quê?

— Estou feliz, mas não posso dizer nada a respeito do meu futuro.

* * *

Era meio dia. John estava em horário de almoço. Estava sentado num restaurante rodeado de casais. Ele analisava o cardápio, intercalando com olhadelas no relógio. Olhou pela janela, buscando alguém, até que o viu descer de um taxi. Sherlock entrou no estabelecimento e não procurou por John. Fora direto para sua mesa, como se soubesse exatamente onde sentaria.

— Espero que sejamos rápidos – disse John. – Só tem casais aqui. As pessoas podem comentar.

Sherlock sorriu de canto.

—Você se preocupa demais com isso.

O garçom veio até eles, cumprimentou Sherlock como se fossem velhos amigos, colocou uma vela no centro da mesa e disse ser mais romântico.

— Coma. Sei que não vai comer nada do hospital quando voltar – disse Sherlock.

John deu de ombros e pediu qualquer prato. O garçom trouxe uma garrafa de vinho sem que pedissem.

— Não somos um casal – alegou John.

O homem não deu ouvidos.

— O que quer afinal? – perguntou John, incomodado com os olhares que os demais lançavam a eles.

— John, há coisas que te incomodam. Uma coceira no fundo do cérebro, impossível de ser aliviada.

John o encarou. Os olhos semiabertos, o jeito misterioso. A expressão tão atrativa e curiosa daquele homem certamente lhe provocavam sensações estranhas.

— E daí?

— Eu sei o motivo dela.

John sorriu ironicamente.

— Nem minha terapeuta sabe.

— Sua terapeuta acha que seu tremor é trauma de guerra. Ela não sabe de nada.

John cruzou os braços.

— Então…?

— Não posso lhe dizer, por enquanto – Sherlock tirou um papel dos bolsos. Colocou sobre a mesa. Era a carta que John escrevera para si mesmo. – Não abra isso até que sua esposa tenha falecido. E quando o fizer, procure pelo nome que está aí, nesse endereço – e lhe entrou o endereço de Mycroft Holmes. – Peça que ele lhe explique o que aconteceu. Você terá a explicação pra todos esses sentimentos, e até por que gosta tanto de mim, sem me conhecer.

— Eu não…

— Pupilas dilatadas. Eu tomaria seu pulso, mas não preciso. _Eu sei._

John corou.

— Eu não…

Sherlock o interrompeu só com um olhar.

John limpou a garganta. Estava vermelho como um tomate.

— E enquanto isso?

— Não vou mais lhe procurar. Não falarei mais com você. Deixarei que encontre a si mesmo. Deixarei que aproveite seus momentos com Mary. Quero que seja feliz ao lado dela. Que a faça feliz. Não venha até mim, não ligue, não pergunte sobre mim, não mencione meu nome. Agora, tudo que sou pra você, é uma memória esquecida. Finja que nunca me conheceu.

John havia aprendido a gostar da companhia daquele homem. Era o único amigo que fizera desde o retorno do Afeganistão. Sentia que podia confiar nele, que podia contar-lhe qualquer coisa, apesar do jeito estranho e das rudezas. Então não gostara da ideia de nunca mais falar com ele.

— E depois? Quando eu ler essa carta e falar com essa pessoa, vou poder te encontrar?

— Espero que sim. Conto com isso.

— E se eu não fizer o que está dizendo? E se eu rasgar essa carta e esquecer você?

Sherlock baixou os olhos.

— Então John, eu saberei que você está realmente melhor sem mim, e ficarei feliz em saber que pelo menos um de nós soube superar essa desvantagem tão ridícula chamada de sentimento.

* * *

**No próximo capítulo, John terá sua memória de volta : )**


	8. Hamish

**Só mais um capítulo depois desse.**

* * *

**Capítulo 8 - Hamish**

Sherlock estava fazendo o possível para manter a calma enquanto Lestrade tentava convencê-lo a ir até a Scotland Yard. A ideia era fazer-lhe uma identidade completamente nova, outro nome, outra vida, na qual Sherlock efetivamente trabalhasse como detetive, não consultor. Isso nem passava pela cabeça de Sherlock.

A questão era que consultar um homem "morto" que em vida fora acusado de ser uma fraude e raptar crianças, era extremamente perturbadora para Lestrade. Nos últimos 11 meses, Sherlock havia resolvido cada um dos casos que Lestrade não havia fechado em três anos de sua ausência. Mesmo aqueles cuja cena do crime teria sido de grande valia. Estes demoraram mais, já que haviam acontecido há anos, mas Sherlock fechara. Cada um deles. Então Sherlock ainda era essencial.

O detetive, no entanto, refutou a ideia de se tornar um empregado do governo. A possibilidade nem lhe cruzou a mente.

Lestrade terminava seu chá quando a campainha do 221B tocou. Sherlock inflou o peito. O policial notara.

— Estava esperando alguém? – perguntou Lestrade.

— Sim. Há 11 meses – respondeu Sherlock, levantando-se imediatamente para atender.

Ele desceu as escadas apressadamente. Lestrade não o seguiu. Não precisou olhar pelo olho mágico para saber quem era. Simplesmente abriu a porta e sorriu ao ver John.

Os olhos do amigo haviam mudado. Não eram mais os olhos de um homem de família típico de Londres. Não eram os olhos de quem não conhece com quem está falando. Era o verdadeiro John, com seu olhar caído, os lábios retraídos em um sentimento desconfortável.

— Você está vivo. Seu maldito, você está vivo – murmurou John.

Sherlock deu espaço para que ele entrasse.

— Bem vindo de volta, John.

— Eu quero… - disse John parado em frente a ele – Eu quero te dar uma surra tão grande que vai desejar estar morto.

— É bom ter você de volta também – respondeu Sherlock. – O verdadeiro. Venha, olhe para apartamento novamente. Vai fazer bem ao seu cérebro.

John obedeceu. Ele subiu as escadas, assustou-se com a presença de Lestrade, o cumprimentou e ficou olhando ao redor, sendo inundado de lembranças que ainda retornavam ao cérebro aos poucos.

— Deus, Sherlock… eu me casei – murmurou John.

— Eu sei.

— Eu lembro de você aparecendo, de te ver no supermercado, e não saber quem você era. Como se fosse a primeira vez que te via. Tem noção do infarto que eu teria se soubesse?

— Com toda gordura que estava comendo, com certeza.

— Eu teria de esmurrado.

— Eu sei.

— E a carta… - John olhou para Lestrade, incerto sobre continuar falando na frente dele – Por que não mostrou logo?

— A carta estava endereçada a um John que não sabia mais o que fazer da vida. Não era o seu caso.

— Você não devia ter feito isso comigo, Sherlock – os olhos do médico estavam cheios de lágrimas. – Eu casei. Não devia ter feito isso. Você demorou.

— Você pode voltar agor…

— Não, Sherlock! – ele gritou. – Eu não posso mais sair caçando bandidos com você!

Sherlock ficou em silêncio um tempo. Lestrade não sabia onde se enfiar.

— Por que?

— Hamish! Hamish Watson, meu filho! Espera que eu deixe ele numa creche e saia atrás de psicopatas com você?

— John, eu protegeria Hamish com a minha vida.

— Como espera fazer isso? Você não foi capaz nem de proteger a você mesmo.

— John, eu não estava protegendo a mim. Estava protegendo você. Eu me joguei do prédio porque Moriarty tinha atiradores com você na mira. Por isso precisei me jogar. Eu protegeria Hamish. Traga-o pra cá, nós podemos fazer um quarto…

— Espera, Sherlock. Do que você está falando?

Sherlock olhou para os lados, confuso.

— De trazer Hamish pra cá. Não é óbvio?

— Você quer dizer… criar meu filho? Juntos?

Sherlock deu de ombros.

— Claro que você trocaria as fraldas e caso ele chore, o problema é inteiramente seu.

— As pessoas vão _definitivamente_ comentar.

— Eu com certeza vou – riu Lestrade, se intrometendo. – E Anderson vai ser assunto para todo o século.

— Hamish… Hamish precisa de uma família, Sherlock – disse John, ignorando Lestrade. – Ele vai acabar nos vendo como…

— Então seu plano é continuar procurando uma mãe para Hamish, e estar morando comigo claramente se mostrou uma barreira nas suas capacidades de conquista, dado que meses após me esquecer já estava planejando se casar – concluiu Sherlock.

— Bem… mais ou menos isso.

Sherlock sorriu.

— Morar comigo não é um impedimento. Saber que eu existo é.

John corou.

— Sherlock…

— Traga Hamish aqui – mandou Sherlock. – Quero ver seu filho, John.

— Ele vai se criado por dois amigos? – perguntou John. Havia mais do que aquela pergunta na frase. Talvez, se Lestrade não estivesse presente, ela teria sido mais direta.

— Ele vai ser criado pelo seu coração e o meu cérebro. Vai ser uma criança amável, mas racional. Vou ensiná-lo a tocar violino, se me permitir.

— Sherlock, você quer… ser pai dessa criança? É isso que está dizendo?

— Eu não desonraria a memória de Mary. Ele saberia quem é sua mãe, e você poderia falar dela o quanto quisesse. Observar e influenciar o crescimento de uma criança seria fantástico, dado o conhecimento já obtido dos pais biológicos. Não sei tanto sobre Mary, mas certamente poderia identificar traços que...

— Sherlock, chega! Responda de uma vez!

— Ele quer ser o ativo – interrompeu Lestrade, cansado da discussão. – Ele quer usar seu quarto como quarto do bebê e te levar para o dele, se é que me entende.

John corou no mesmo instante. Sherlock não esboçou reação nenhuma. Ficou apenas encarando a expressão de interrogação do amigo.

— Eu posso acabar morrendo qualquer dia – disse Sherlock. – Eu gostaria de deixar aqui alguém que iria lembrar quem eu fui. Apesar de nunca ter cultivado nada disso. E você não precisaria mais procurar uma mãe para Hamish. Eu poderia suprir suas necessidades.

— Necessidades?

— Ele quer dizer sexo – interrompeu Lestrade.

— Essa é a relação mais bizarra que eu já vi – disse John.

— Aceita?

— Oh, Deus, sim.

* * *

**Não parece, mas o próximo (e último) capítulo é angst like yay.)**


	9. Laços

**Oi pessoas!**

**Como algumas pessoas devem ter reparado, eu postei o capítulo errado porque eu sou retardada. Desculpem. Aqui vai o certo. E mitsukusu, muito obrigada por me avisar : ) eu não tinha ido conferir.**

**Obrigada pelos reviews, de verdade.**

**Naty, desculpe, eu ainda não consegui escrever uma cena lemon decente, e eu sempre me foco num conceito único nas fics, e esta é realmente os laços que não são de sangue, mas que são igualmente fortes. Acho que um slash ia quebrar um pouco o ritmo dessa fic, mas prometo me esforçar pra fazer um slash na Lie to me (quando eu conseguir escrever...). Muito obrigada!**

**E pra todos que pediram pra eu esticar um pouco mais a fic, perdão, eu sempre começo com fanfics curtas e simples, e aos poucos vou me afundando em histórias mais complexas e longas. Quem sabe um dia eu não consigo fazer algo como minha fic The Fall, só que pra Sherlock xD**

**Antes de qualquer coisa, perdão por esse capítulo.**

**Thanks : )**

* * *

**Laços**

John havia saído do consultório médico lá pelas nove da manhã, apenas uma hora depois de ter deixado Hamish na escola. Ele xingou Sherlock mentalmente por estar tendo que ir até lá sozinho.

A diretora havia ligado, dizendo que precisava falar com os pais de Hamish.

"Ele botou fogo no laboratório de ciências de novo?"

"Não, senhor, não foi nada desse tipo".

Hamish havia ganho um kit de alquimia de Sherlock quando tinha apenas cinco anos. A embalagem deixava muito claro: "Desaconselhável para menores de 11 anos", mas Sherlock não dera muita atenção. A criança adorara, fazendo com que ciências fosse sua matéria favorita desde suas primeiras aulas no primário. Por vezes ele se enfiava nos laboratórios das crianças mais velhas, e tentava fazer suas próprias experiências. Aquela não seria a primeira escola com um laboratório parcialmente queimado por esses experimentos.

Mas quando a diretora negou qualquer tipo de dano aos laboratórios, John ficou bastante perdido. Então deixou a clínica e pegou um taxi até a escola.

Quando chegou, Hamish estava sentado à porta da diretoria, de cabeça baixa.

"Maldito Sherlock, por que não está aqui?" praguejou John ao ver a tristeza nos olhinhos do filho.

— Hamish? O que aconteceu?

Ele levantou os olhos vermelhos, cheios de pequenas lágrimas. Aquilo lhe cortou o coração. A criança não disse nada, apenas abraçou o pai com força.

A diretora abriu a porta. De lá saiu outro menino com os pais, que encararam John com ódio. A mãe imediatamente segurou a mão do filho e apontou um dedo para John.

— Isso não vai ficar assim! – ela bradou. – Não vou aceitar que meu filho fique mais um segundo perto dessa aberração!

John sentiu o rosto inchar de raiva. Ele deu um passo à frente, mas o pai do outro garoto entrou em sua frente.

— Foi você quem ensinou seu filho a ser agressivo desse jeito? Eu sempre achei que menininhas como você fossem mais… retraídas.

John notou agora que o garoto tinha um olho roxo. Estava inchado, e havia claramente sido um soco. Ficou tudo muito claro. Hamish havia dado um soco naquele menino.

— Menininhas? Meu senhor, o que está…

— Aberração – balbuciou o homem. – Se seu filho chegar perto do meu mais uma vez, vou lhe ensinar como um homem de verdade bate – ele então se virou e pegou a mão do filho, deixando John a babar de raiva.

A diretora saiu logo em seguida, sem ter visto momento algum daquela discussão. Ela pediu que Hamish continuasse lá fora e chamou John para entrar.

— Senhor John Watson, é um prazer recebe-lo – disse a diretora, apertando-lhe a mão.

— Direto ao ponto, por favor – ele pediu, sentando-se.

— Pois bem – ela abriu uma gaveta e tirou de lá uma folha com desenhos infantis. – Hamish é uma ótima criança, senhor John, antes de qualquer coisa.

— Eu sei disso.

— Bem, como o senhor já sabe, esta é uma escola muito conservadora. Nossos alunos vêm de famílias muito tradicionalistas, e apesar de estarmos sempre tentando implantar a tolerância, muitas crianças já entram com um preconceito formado.

— Direto ao ponto – insistiu John.

— Nós sabíamos, desde a matrícula de Hamish, que ele era criado por um casal homossexual, e não víamos nenhum problema com isso. Porém, sempre soubemos que seria difícil para ele ser incluso nos grupos se as outras crianças soubessem disso. Então nós aconselhamos as professoras a não entrar nesse assunto com elas. No entanto, a senhora Trumman, a professora do Hamish, entrou em licença médica para ter um bebê, e nós contratamos uma substituta, que pediu às crianças que fizessem um desenho de suas famílias. Esse foi o desenho do Hamish – ela estendeu a folha à John.

No desenho, havia várias pessoas. Ele, de braços dados com Sherlock e Mary. Lestrade, reconhecido pelo distintivo no peito. Molly, pelo jaleco. Mycroft, com seu guarda-chuva. Senhora Hudson, com suas roupas de cores vibrantes. E ele, sorridente, no meio dessa gente toda.

John respirou fundo, precisou limpar lágrimas dos olhos. Seu peito doeu.

— Senhor Watson – chamou a professora. – William, um de nossos alunos, foi até Hamish, e lhe perguntou quem eram todas aquelas pessoas. Os dois contaram exatamente a mesma versão da história. Quando Hamish disse que o homem ao seu lado também era seu pai, o menino demonstrou certa aversão. Hamish o acertou no olho.

John engoliu seco. Estava desmoronando na cadeira.

— Senhor Watson, meu dever como pedagoga é assegurar que nossas crianças estão tendo um ambiente condizendo com o aprendizado. E Hamish…

John deixou várias lágrimas rolarem. A diretora se interrompeu.

— Senhor Watson, nós acreditamos que sua família seja perfeita, e o senhor não tem que se sentir culpado por absolutamente nada do que aconteceu, não importa o que os pais de William digam. Hamish é a única criança dessa escola que foi criada por um casal de homens, e sempre foi um aluno exemplar, o que nos fez até mesmo perdoar com muita facilidade os danos causados ao laboratório de ciências. Hamish é um aluno que toda escola teria orgulho de ter. A maior parte dos pais das crianças dessa escola são separados, e essas crianças não têm em casa metade do exemplo que Hamish tem. Portanto não pense que o senhor é culpado por isso, de forma alguma. - ela abriu a gaveta novamente e tirou de lá outra folha. – Esta foi a redação com a temática _Família_ que Hamish fez há dois meses. É por causa dessa redação, senhor Watson, que nós decidimos, com muito relutar, que Hamish precisa de um ambiente melhor do que o que está encontrando aqui. Nós faremos uma carta de recomendação à qualquer escola que o senhor escolher.

John pegou a redação com as mãos tremendo. Forçou os olhos para ler.

_Minha mãe morreu há muito tempo, e eu era pequeno demais para conhece-la. Meu pai diz que ela era uma mulher muito bonita e forte, mas que estava muito doente quando a conheceu. O sonho dela era ter um filho, e meu pai até hoje se orgulha de ter realizado esse sonho dela._

_Ele teria ficado sozinho, e eu teria apenas a ele até hoje, se papai não tivesse um grande amigo que o ajudou a cuidar de mim._

_Ele diz que, no começo, o amigo não sabia muito bem como lidar com bebês, e não gostava de crianças. Papai não gostava de me deixar sozinho com ele. Mas ele se esforçou, e, diz meu pai, pediu para a senhora Hudson, a dona do nossa casa, para lhe ensinar a trocar fraldas e a acertar a temperatura certa da mamadeira._

_Com o tempo, este amigo do meu pai acabou aprendendo a cuidar de mim, e eu aprendi que ele também era meu pai. Eu gosto dele como gosto do papai de verdade._

_Lembro muito bem do dia que o amigo do papai deixou de ser, oficialmente, apenas um amigo. Ele estava deitado no sofá, enquanto papai digitava no computador. Eu brincava com um kit de alquimia que o amigo do papai comprou pra mim. Então, enquanto papai estava distraído, ele se levantou, respirou fundo e disse: "John, estou entediado, vamos nos casar.". Papai achou que ele estava brincando, mas quando ficou tudo certo, papai chorou. Depois disso, o amigo do papai assinou os papéis pra me adotar oficialmente, e se tornou meu segundo pai. Eu fiquei muito feliz, porque sempre o vi como segundo pai._

_Sempre gostei muito da minha família. Eu não tive a chance de conhecer minha mãe, mas ser criado por dois pais foi muito legal. Considero-me com muita sorte por isso. Todos têm pais normais, mas eu tenho pais especiais._

_E minha família não acaba por aí. Tem a senhora Hudson, que sempre cuida de mim quando meus pais estão trabalhando. O titio Mycroft, que construiu um playground na casa dele, pra que eu convencesse papai a me deixar ir brincar lá. A tia Molly me ensina a desenhar e está sempre me chamando pra ir brincar na casa dela. Ela tem um filho menor que eu, mas nos damos muito bem. O tio Lestrade também já serviu de babá pra mim, e eu gosto muito dele também._

_Minha família tem poucos laços de sangue, mas somos todos muito unidos. _

_Há um ano, papai Sherlock sofreu um acidente enquanto trabalhava. Por isso agora somos só eu e o papai John. Mas os laços que nos atam nunca se quebraram. Eu sei que papai Sherlock está olhando por nós lá em cima, eu sei que ele me amava e sei que amava o papai. Ele me disse, antes de morrer, que papai agora estava sob minha responsabilidade, e que era meu dever cuidar dele. Por isso não posso chorar. É meu dever manter a família e seus laços bem atados, pra que ninguém nunca se esqueça que ela existe. É assim com as famílias que se formam sem laços de sangue. Ela existe enquanto se lembra dela. E nós nunca vamos nos esquecer do papai Sherlock._

John mal conseguiu terminar de ler, pois seus olhos já estavam tão cheios de lágrimas que a visão estava embaçada. Sentiu suas forças lhe abandonando, o coração doer. Maldito Sherlock, que não estava ali com ele. Maldito Sherlock que o abandonara novamente.

* * *

—Traga Hamish, por favor. Preciso falar com ele- Ele dissera, no leito do hospital, depois de todas as tentativas frustradas de conter uma hemorragia.

John saíra do quarto, com uma bola gigantesca na garganta, sentindo os olhos aguados. Ele chamou a criança e ficou do lado de fora, tentando ler os lábios dele.

— Hamish, você é um homem já - A criança tinha os olhinhos tão repletos de lágrimas que o pai era apenas um borrão. "Não vou mentir. Estou morrendo, Hamish - A criança chorou mais alto. "E seu pai vai sofrer muito. É seu dever cuidar dele, e não deixar que ele faça nenhuma besteira. Ele está sob sua responsabilidade. Ele precisa de você, então seja forte."

—Eu te amo, papai. - murmurou o menino, com o rosto banhado - Eu te amo muito.

—Também te amo, Hamish, meu filho - balbuciou Sherlock, com dificuldade para falar e lágrimas molhando o travesseiro branco do hospital. -Eu amo você e o seu pai. Agora chame ele, sim?

Hamish fez que sim e saiu do quarto. John entrou em seu lugar. A mão de Sherlock tremia. Seu corpo todo tremia. Ele tossiu e deixou um pouco de sangue escapar pela boca.

—John, não me esqueça. Por favor. Não dessa vez.

— Jamais, Sherlock.

— Obrigado – ele disse. - Por ter me suportado.

John tentou falar, mas não conseguiu. As lágrimas lavaram as palavras de sua boca.

— Fale com Mycroft também – pediu Sherlock. – Ele vai ficar perdido um tempo. E Lestrade – Sherlock puxou uma grande quantidade de ar, tentando conseguir forças. – Lestrade vai precisar da sua ajuda.

John segurou a mão de Sherlock, que estava gelada como uma pedra de gelo. O detetive fez um último esforço para falar no meio do choro, mas nada mais saiu. As ultimas forças foram sentidas num leve aperto na mão de John. E então o detetive perdeu o brilho do olhar.

Do lado de fora, Hamish estava sendo abraçado por Molly, para que não visse a cena. Do lado de dentro, John beijava a testa de seu melhor amigo, marido e companheiro, dando-lhe adeus pela última vez.

* * *

**Em minha legítima defesa, eu avisei que seria angst like yay.**

**Mas a fic é sobre laços que não se quebram, até que a morte os separe.**

**=D**

**Ok, sorry.**


End file.
